EL GRINGO
by Claudia Medina
Summary: EL AMOR PUEDE NACER EN TIEMPO DE GUERRA Y REVOLUCIONA IGUAL QUE UNA REVUELTA. En plena revolución mexicana, un periodista de Chicago y su guía fueron asaltados en tierras coahuilenses y despertaron en la carpa médica del campamento villista del Coronel Pedro Blanco.Dulce tiene que decidirse por el amor de el doctor Sergei o el de "el gringo".
1. Chapter 1

El nombre de los personajes y situaciones están basado en la obra de Candy-Candy pertencen a sus autoras

Por Claudia Medina

La noche era oscura, el olor de las huele de noche le daban un sabor dulce a a la garganta de Pedro Blanco, la luna era un gran faro que aluzaba a dos figuras que se encontraron afuera de la gran barda de la Casa Grande, como un susurro le dijo a su dulce Alejandra que pensó que jamás saldría. Se dirigieron al registro civil donde se casaron con la ayuda de algunos amigos del partido político de Pedro. Justo cuando salían de ahí para ir a la estación de tren unos soldados detuvieron a Pedro y a sus amigos.

-¡Te juro por mi vida que volveré por ti y por mi hijo!- sus ojos verdes que contrastaban con su piel oscura y cabello negro miraron fijamente a los ojos negros de Alejandra, fue lo último que gritó a la muchacha que corría tratando de alcanzar el tren, él se había escapado de su guardia y se detuvo en la puerta al sentir que el tren avanzó, pudo bajar pero su honor no lo permitió, regresaría con la frente en alto.

El año de 1915 no era lo que diez años atrás, sobre todo en México, los años de Don Porfirio se habían acabado, y la paz, ¿Qué era la paz? Ya hacían cinco que el país estaba en una revuelta que estaba más que revuelta como quien dice la casa patas pa'rriba.

La hacienda del Carmen ya no era misma, muchos de sus trabajadores ya habían desertado unos a la bola, otros a Estados Unidos, otros a buscar dentro de aquel caos una mejor vida en la ciudad. Aun así la hacienda lucía todavía hermosa. El olor de lluvia vespertina de primavera hacía parecer que todo estaba en calma, una chiquilla de unos 15 años, rubia de ojos verdes y trenzas largas barría el patio central de la casa grande, justo frente al corredor donde Doña Leonarda tenía a sus treinta pájaros y gustaba escucharlos cantar mientras bordaba en las tardes calurosas. Un balde de agua cayó del balcón que estaba arriba de ella…

-Aguas- gritó la voz chillona de Elisa, seguida de una burlona carcajada de ella y Néstor su hermano un año menor que ella. – No te asustes primita, solo es agua, algo sucia pero solo agua.

-Eres una…- gritó con la ara furiosa- van a ver, después no anden de chillones con Don Gumaro…

-Dulce Alejandra Blanco Lostanau- la interrumpió una voz femenina, Alejandra se acercó a ella desde la cocina.- Basta de juegos

-Pero Mamá no es un juego…

-Dije que basta- dio enérgica

-Perdón tía Alejandra- se justificó Elisa- le avisamos pero no se quitó

-Esta bien Elisa, ve a arreglarte, dijo tu madre, tendremos visitas…viene Don Rufino y su sobrino Rafael que acaba de llegar del extranjero, y tú también, sécate no te vayas a resfriar…

-Mamá… - protestó Dulce que su madre no riñera a Elisa

-Réstale importancia, hija…por favor… tú tienes que aprender a ser una dama…

-si… las damas barren mientras otras hacen como que practican el piano si como no…dama…mis narices…

-¡Dulce!…- replicó Alejandra limpiándose las manos en el mandil

-Madre, yo no quiero ser una dama o una princesa… me conformo con ser un ser humano, un ser humano de verdad…

Discutían mientras llegaban a la recamara de ambas. Dulce se secó y se puso su vestido verde y se soltó el pelo

-Que linda eres, mi amor, eres idéntica a tu padre- dijo suspirando- hasta en el carácter, si fueras menos rebelde… la culpa la tengo yo…por permitirte pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca…te has llenado tu cabeza de no se que tantas ideas.

-Usted me enseñó a leer- dijo al acariciarla- no solo en español sino en Francés y también en inglés. Reconózcalo madre, usted también está igual de inconforme que yo, solo que se empeña en sufrir… en pagar su "pecado" como dice don Gumaro… confío en que todo esto haga el cambio, mamá… las cosas tienen que cambiar

-Hija, hablas muy madura para tu edad… anda vamos que los invitados no tardan en llegar y pórtate bien ¿si? Y ponte el corsé… que ya me di cuenta que no lo haz usado.- Se dio la media vuelta,- pero póntelo, dijo con autoridad.

En la mesa estaban todos sentados, Don Gumaro a la cabeza y Doña Leonarda a su lado, Dulce junto a su abuela y su madre, que no ocupaba su lugar por ayudar a servir la mesa; enfrente, el tío Federico esposo de Carmen, la hermana mayor de Alejandra y sus hijos Néstor y Elisa, después los invitados, Rafael obviamente junto a Elisa y Don Rufino el dueño de la tienda del pueblo. Platicaban de los rumores de que los villistas estuvieran cerca. Rafael no dejaba de mirar a Dulce, dejando de lado los coqueteos que Elisa abiertamente le hacía, no podía imaginar que esa era la niña que jugaba con él en el río. Cuando de pronto la quietud de la noche fue interrumpida, unos balazos al aire, los gritos y el galope de los caballos lo confirmaron, todos se mantuvieron en su lugar, enmudecieron, esperando a que el sonido de las espuelas se parara en el comedor, la puerta se abrió de pronto la figura de un hombre alto y robusto de bigote con barba cerrada, de apariencia sucia entró y dio un disparo al aire…

-Ah, estamos cenando- se dirigió a Don Gumaro y encañonándolo lo hizo pararse de su lugar- Muévase Don… que ese lugar es para mi Coronel

Unos pasos se aproximaron y un hombre alto y moreno de mas o menos 40 años, vestía el atuendo de todo un Villista, pantalones negros, chaparreras, botas negras camisa que alguna vez fue blanca, carrilleras y un puro en su mano derecha, el más guapo que Dulce haya visto en su vida, entró al momento en que Alejandra entró de la cocina, los platos cayeron de sus manos como si estas fueran de mantequilla.

-¡Pedro!-gritó asombrada.

Un año después en el campamento del Coronel Blanco cerca del norte de Coahuila y Nuevo León…

El agua del río estaba tibia por el sol Dulce decidió ir a bañarse pero no con todas las mujeres, prefirió buscar un rincón donde nadie la molestara, era algo poco común encontrar una cascadita a esas alturas del río y además esta formaba una pequeña laguna, solo la acompañaba Dorotea, una chiquilla de su edad que se habían caído bien.

-Vamos a quitarnos la ropa, al fin de cuentas nadie nos ve, los hombres del Cuervo cuidan a las mujeres que están lavando- dijo Dorotea

Disfrutaban del agua y jugaban cuando escucharon el movimiento de unas ramas y los cascos de un caballo.

Un hombre rubio de cabello hasta el hombro con vestimenta como de indio se introdujo al río con todo y caballo sin percatarse de la presencia de las muchachas, se sumergieron después de sonoro grito; lo que causó la risa del hombre

-Largo,- gritó Dulce- Váyase

-NO entiendo el español

-Largo gringo cara de pan crudo, ya lo dije o si no..

-Si no ¿Qué baby?- dijo otro de cabello oscuro y lentes que venía en otro caballo- yo si hablo español…

-¿Ah si? – dijo Dulce- Pues lárguense mucho a rechiflar a su…. Casa

-Come on- dijo el rubio- your so brave, eres valiente- volviendo a reír.

-Dulce pueden ser peligrosos- dijo Dorotea asustada- sin salir del agua

-Como que no- se levantó decidida ni importando su desnudez que tapaba parcialmente con su largo cabello rubio- de Dulce Blanco nadie se burla- tomó su pistola y apuntó directamente a la cabeza del rubio y detonó un disparo.

-Tranquila. Solo pasamos, queremos que los caballos tomen agua es todo- dijo el moreno de lentes.

-Vaya, good hand, un poco y me da in my head- dijo el rubio

-Claro que tengo buena puntería, gringo, no le apunté a usted, a la próxima va directo entre las dos cejas, between your eyebrows, en la mera maceta…Go, go, stupids gringos…- dio dos balazos más al aire

-It's ok, its ok don't be mad, so your so pretty

-Orale gringos cara pálida- rio mientras volvía a dar otro disparo

-So you're more beautiful when you're smiling- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al dirigir su caballo hacia tierra y salir de ahí- Tu más bonita con tu sonrisa…

La tienda que se improviso como "hospital" sala de urgencias, sala de operaciones ambulatoria y de todo lo que se integrara en el campo semántico hospitalario, todavía se mantenía aluzada, el mandamás en esa tienda era Sergei, un joven doctor ruso que había escapado de la tiranía zarina, primero lo tomaron como prisionero en un asalto al tren y se quedó voluntariamente a fuerzas, porque era muy necesario en el campamento del Coronel Blanco. Dulce se integró en las filas del doctor "Güero" había tantos pacientes por ayudar que Pedro se lo permitió. Dulce cumplió su sueño de usar pantalones, para ella era mucho más cómodo, siempre odio esos vestidos con encajes que le causaban sudoración aunando el maldito corsé, para Pedro fue un alivio así de alguna forma los soldados la verían como uno más de ellos aunque en realidad preferían vivir antes de fijarse en la hija del coronel. Alejandra era tan feliz que cualquier decisión que Pedro apoyara estaba bien, sin embargo no quitaba la vista de lo que su hija estaba haciendo, la amistad de Sergei le pareció buena, al menos daba el "gatazo" de ser un buen muchacho.

-¿Sabes Sergei? Me emociona conocer al General Villa- dijo Dulce emocionada- ¿tu ya lo conoces?

-No, también será algo nuevo para mí- dijo con su clásico acento ruso.

-Mi padre habla maravillas de él…lo único con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es eso de "Una mujer en cada orilla", yo creo que las mujeres deberían tener más que un lugar en la cama de un hombre, he leído de más de una mujer que hizo historia, el estar en el campamento y ver todo lo que sucede aquí. Mujeres con niños que ni saben de quien son, hombres que abusan de su superioridad en fuerza y ellas que se los permiten porque no tienen otra opción. Pierden a un hombre en batalla y a la hora ya encuentran otro…

Sergei esbozó una sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos de Dulce

-¿Te parece algo gracioso?- preguntó algo molesta

-No, mujer, no te enojes, solo que me recuerdas a alguien, se llama Annya, es la sobrina de mi madrina…ambas son mujeres que como tu no les gusta la forma de vida femenina. Yo estoy aquí porque además de mis ideales que no son muy bien recibidos en la sociedad del zar…en Europa también hay guerra y mi madre se empeñó que visitara a unos amigos en Estados Unidos, de alguna forma equivocada tome ese tren y aquí me tienes, mi madre por querer librarme de una guerra….

-No, Dios te mandó aquí por algo- aseveró Dulce-¿Extrañas tu tierra?

-Ya lo creo, por algo… junto a ti no extraño nada- Sergei se acercó a Dulce y apenas rozó sus labios con los de él cuando intempestivamente se abrió la "puerta" de la tienda

-Dulce es hora de dormir- dijo Alejandra con voz de sargento

-Doitor, doitor, traemos unos heridos son unos gringos- dijo un soldado apresurado casi cargando a uno de ellos, era alto de cabello oscuro y usaba lentes, su traje parecía de alguien rico pero muy maltratado. Después entraron otros dos con el otro en el lomo de un caballo, este era rubio de cabello largo hasta los hombros y vestía de una manera extraña, como los comanches de la región o como los apaches

El caballo cargaba extrañamente algunas pertenencias, unos velices y una caja negra al parecer una cámara fotográfica.

-¡Es el gringo!-pensó Dulce solo dijo –Madre…

-Está bien, pero yo me quedaré a ayudar doctor- dijo Alejandra viendo a los grises ojos del doctor.

-Si mi Coronela- dijo Sergei Ivanov al agradecer tácitamente que Alejandra no los regañara por el beso, después de todo a pesar de estar en el lugar donde estaba él había sido educado literalmente como todo un caballero de honor y Dulce de ninguna manera merecía ser tratada menos que una dama.

-Si es necesario resucítelos doitor- dijo el Cuervo, la mano derecha de Pedro Blanco, ese hombre robusto y alto de barba cerrada que entró primero en el comedor de la hacienda, que con gusto hubiera colgado al montón de catrines que ahí encontraron pero que jamás imaginó fueran parientes del Coronel, políticos, pero al fin parientes- en una semana tenemos en la finca que hallamos deshabitada la reunión con mi General Villa y estos pueden ser espías...¿no ve que son gringos?… ahí se los encargo doitorcito, con su compermiso mi coronela, niña…- dijo al salir.

Durante dos días Dulce cuidó de sus pacientes del extranjero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta buscó en sus pertenencias y encontró apuntes de lo que parecía un diario de viaje donde narraba desde hacía cinco meses atrás su travesía desde Chicago hasta Texas, encontró unos billetes ocultos entre los cueros de una bolsa que parecían dólares los conocía porque su tío Federico a veces le pedía ayuda para hacer las cuentas de la hacienda, unos bilimbiques de color rojo y otros amarillos. Y unas monedas de oro. Y una tarjeta que decía: Journalist of "The Tribune Daily of Chicago".

-¡Uno de ellos es periodista! Ha de ser el de los anteojos y este ha de ser un guía o algo así… alguien amigo de los indios.

-Agua, water, water- susurró el rubio entre sueños.

**Del Escritorio:**

**Gracias por leer esta nueva locura. la cual está inspirada en el centenario dela revolución mexicana, las mujeres que la apoyaron y sufrieron para que las cosas cambiaran para sus descendientes y también en MI Prince de la Colina que día a día se entrega al apostolado de mantener informada a la comunidad nuevoleonosea y del país… es uno de mis grandes inspiraciones, también a los herederos y a todas mis maravillosas amigas que en este asombroso medio he encontrado y me dan batería para seguir en uno de mis vicios más arraigados: escribir. Y obviooooo en el Beto… ¿Qué sería el Candy mundo sin él?**

**Gracias de nuevo prometo cumplir con subirla a tiempo "cross my heart"**

**Claudia Medina**

**¡COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR!**

8


	2. Chapter 2

Por Claudia Medina

"**El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta"**

** watch?v=QXIDDyVIJZM**

CAPITULO 2

manecía, el rocío dejó la hierba mojada y el olor característico inundó los pulmones de Dulce al salir de su tienda, ahora llevaba su cabello trenzado en una sola. La cara recién lavada le daba a su tez aterciopelada y limpia un color almendra debido al constante encuentro con el sol que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes justo como los de Pedro Blanco y con sus facciones finas como las de Alejandra.

-Buenos Días, gringo- dijo a su paciente de lentes- ¿Tan temprano? Su amigo no es tan madrugador- dijo al asombrarse al verlo levantado a las 6 de la mañana.

-¿Tan difícil es aprenderse mi nombre?- dijo el joven recargado en una silla vieja aparentemente buscando en las maletas algo para lo que parecía una cámara- Soy Alistear Cornwell. Stear para los amigos, si me honra con su amistad o sigue molesta por lo del río, nosotros no teníamos la menor idea de que…

-Ya, ya lo han aclarado hasta el cansancio… ¿que no saben decir otra cosa en español? Y claro que puedo decir su nombre… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡Stear! Suena a estirado… y a mi me molestan los hombres estirados- contestó haciendo una cara nada agradable y estirado la cara y el cuello.

-Oh my God, I don't know what does it mean, but I think is something so bad- le dijo el rubio entre risas, incorporándose un poco en su lecho.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Dulce al entender perfectamente, pero no quería que supieran que hablaba inglés.

-De verdad, suena a algo feo- reafirmó Stear- y mejor no quiero averiguarlo- añadió al seguir revisando cada pieza como si fuera un tesoro

-Es así catrines… así de la alta sociedad, todos emperifollados y oliendo a perfumes franchutes que se creen dioses bajados del Olimpo- decía mientras organizaba todo para hacerle la curación al gringo rubio- ah con la boca llena de verdad…como si fueran Dios padre- dijo repelando- hágase para allá- le dijo seria a su paciente que la miraba asombrado, no entendía a ciencia cierta lo que decía su enfermera pero le agradaba demasiado.

-Creo haber captado la idea- dijo Stear, a mi también me incomodan las personas así. Su novio parece ser uno de esos, además parece que a usted no lo discrimina a él por su color blanco de piel como a nosotros…

-¿qué novio?

-El doctor Sergei

-¿Sergei? Bueno él no es…- iba a decir mi novio pero prefirió que así lo creyeran- no es un estirado él si es un caballero y además de saber mucho de medicina no es petulante… además yo no discrimino a nadie por su color de piel…

-Well, si lo defiende mucho- dijo el rubio al recibir la primer cantidad de alcohol en su herida- ¿Que de tu nombre? Young lady Tu ser Dulce, Candy- dijo riendo- a sweet candy, como…- se refirió a Stear

-Dulce de azúcar- dijo dándole la traducción

Dulce rió parcamente y sarcástica – ya me sabía ese chiste y ¿que del suyo gringo?- en realidad se moría por saber su nombre, desde que empezó a cuidarlo le daba mucha curiosidad ese hombre, era todo un misterio, en su mente ya había hecho algunas hipótesis de su origen una de ellas y por la que más se inclinaba era que fue un bebé encontrado por una india y que lo crió como todo un apache aunque fuera cara pálida y que se llamaba "oso blanco" o algo así aunque ella ya lo había bautizado como "el gringo loco".

-Yo solo ser Albert- dijo sencillamente con su mirada azul como el mismo cielo, con una expresión de niño que quiere ganar una competencia al tiempo en que ella ya estaba terminando de poner la tela hervida que hacía de gasa y puso un balde agua para empezar a asearlo, tal vez ahora que parecía no estar tan débil y con la cara menos inflamada, si le quitaría esa barba de tres días que tenía, mojó la toallita y la exprimió

-Y… ¿Qué significa?...- dijo al empezar a limpiar los brazos de él, evadiendo su mirada

-And What does it mean? – dijo Stear tratando de ayudar a su compañero que solo al verlo pudo entender que la chica de mal carácter lo atraía demasiado. Aunque siendo sinceros a él también le gustó desde que la vio desnuda en el río por eso se disculpaba de eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

- ¿Gringo loco?- dijo al tratar de no hacer caso a sus nervios que empezaban a traicionar a sus manos al contacto de aquel brazo que al tocarlo era tan duro como un roble subió hasta el hombro disimulando esa opresión en la garganta y el pecho al llegar al pecho de su paciente y quedar justo cara a cara, rápidamente y con movimientos torpes trató de terminar como una triunfadora su trabajo esperando que ese gringo no leyera la mente como decían que lo hacían algunos indios. Para su desgracia así fue, lo que no sabía es que ella estaba haciendo los mismos estragos en el joven y tal vez en peor cantidad, ya que en cualquier otra situación él mismo ya se hubiera levantado, sin permitirle siquiera tocarlo, pero tenía esa curiosidad por no decir deseo, de sentir esas pequeñas manos cerca de su cuerpo, nadie antes lo había puesto tan nervioso, no se explicaba como esa chiquilla de genio de los mil demonios pudiera tener ese poder sobre él, desde el momento que lo amenazó con darle un balazo entre las dos cejas, la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y mojado era inevitable pensarlo .- Párese, up, up- le dijo con señas,- le voy a quitar la beard, es necesario.- Se acercó y con la brocha empezó a enjabonarle la cara, Albert seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, cosa extraña en él.

Por fin sintió las yemas de sus dedos en su cara justo al revisar que había hecho un buen trabajo como peluquera, su cuerpo se estremeció como si un rayo le hubiera caído entonces, sus ojos mantuvieron las miradas por un instante que para ambos pareció un siglo, la lecturas de las dos almas se dio y una calma inexplicable los inundó, el momento fue eterno y a la vez efímero nunca supieron cuanto tiempo pasó en realidad, tal vez fue esa fracción de tiempo perdido en cada uno de los seres humanos que no se puede medir con ningún reloj, lo cierto es que sus vidas cambiaron a partir de ahí, corazón, mente y alma ahora habían sido descubiertas y exploradas por el otro creando un vínculo que jamás desaparecería.

-And Are you sweety…Candy?- le preguntó con voz ronca e intimidante al tomarla de la muñeca y acercarla aún más y dar una rápida escaneada al cuerpo de la chica para volver a perderse en el verde de sus ojos, quedando sus bocas demasiado cerca que podían respirar el mismo aire.

Dulce quería contestarle "tu madre" o mínimo "stupid" pero no hubo palabra que saliera de su boca

-Dulce aquí están los atoles y las gordas- dijo Dorotea

Benditas palabras y bendita Dorotea que la salvó, safó su mano de su "prisión" y se levantó de prisa. Ya lejos permitiendo que la muchacha les entregara los platos de barro y los jarros

Añadió

-Yo no hago discriminaciones, solo que no se confundan ustedes están en calidad de prisioneros hasta que hablen con mi padre el Coronel Blanco- dijo todavía tragando saliva para humedecer su garganta. Aquí todo el que llega es enemigo hasta que no demuestre lo contrario. Y usted gringo loco… no sea pelado…que mi novio, puede molestarse

-¿Novio?- preguntó Dorotea asombrada

-Si el doctor Sergei- la respuesta asombró aun más a la chica que ya caminaba hacia la salida y fue apresurada por Dulce para ir a la fogata con las demás mujeres.

na entrevista con el General Villa!, eso quieren Alejandra ¿Estás segura?- le dijo Pedro a su amada esposa al entrar en la cama.

-Pues parecen que son sinceros… el moreno Stear… creo que se llama tiene una cámara y su tarjeta decía que venía de un diario muy importante de Chicago… una vez que viajamos cuando era niña recuerdo haber tenido ese diario en mis manos… mi padre tenía una prima que vivía allá.

-Pos no puedo soltarlos… pronto nos encontraremos con mi General y bueno viene tu cumpleaños…no quiero colgar a nadie sin haber tenido un jucio justo y pos ellos no han cometido nada malo hasta ahora..

-Amor…¿Qué opinas de Sergei?- quiso cambiar el tema, no quiería oir de gente que colgaban.

-Pos a él lo encontramos en un tren que tomamos camino a la capital y bueno, pos ha servido y según él tiene ideas rojas…de ese Marx y parece ser que en su país, Rusia ya no lo quisieron…es un buen muchacho… aunque algo tímido no le he conocido mujeres y vaya que algunas hasta se han peleado por él…- dijo al reír y abrazar a Alejandra-¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo intuyendo la preocupación de su mujer… NO te preocupes mujer… la niña tiene que crecer..ah, pero eso si… si ese catrincito se quiere pasar de listo va a tener que responder como todo un hombre… Mi dulce Alejandra quiero que prepares todo como tú lo sabes hacer en el rancho al que te va llevar el Cuervo para recibir a mi General un fiestón como en el que nos conocimos ¿Te acuerdas? Llévate a quien necesites… todo el campamento necesita una fiesta… porque Carranza, el Barbas de Chivo, ya se nos fue a las otras filas y lo tenemos aquí muy cerquita…

-Ya mi Coronel, todo va salir bien…

-Yo quisiera que todo acabara, quiero irme a un ranchito contigo y mi hija o sino la ciudad, empezar a ejercer como abogado, que la niña si quiere estudiar pos que lo haga o sino si quiere casarse pos que se case pero con alguien bueno y ya tener retehartos nietos…

-¿Cómo mi coronel? ¿Nietos? Si usted puede todavía tener hijos- dijo sonriendo

-Ah, pos si… ¿verdad? Ah que güe..na gente que soy… y con una mujerona como tu… - dijo al abrazarla y con la mano que le quedó libre apagó la lámpara, para después besarla.

CONTINUARÁ…

6


	3. Chapter 3

Por Claudia Medina

"**El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta"**

CAPITULO 3

La Hacienda que alguna vez fue de los Villa-Señor de los Garza, quienes según los lugareños huyeron a Europa cuando Don Porfirio se fue en el Ipiranga. Los músicos ya estaban en su lugar y Pedro estaba feliz sentado junto a al General, reían y la gente estaba relajada, claro algunos haciendo guardia en la entrada y en los alrededores. El olor a chicharrones recién hechos y a los 90 cabritos puestos al pastor en el patio inundaba el ambiente. Los planes de contra-atacar a Carranza serían después, en privado, Villa estaba orgulloso de su Coronel Blanco y confiaba ciegamente en él. La entrevista con los gringos la tuvo por la mañana, con cierta reserva, esos güeros desde la batalla en Columbus no lo tenían en gran estima, "Hasta Patterson se fue a la Europas a mejor darle guerra a los alemanes, con tal de no topárselo" decía soltando una de sus características risotadas. Pero solo porque Pedro le aseguraba que los estuvo cuestionando y hasta donde supo, no eran espías, basado en los consejos de su hija que había estado escuchándolos hablar y solo hablaban de querer conocer al General, que sería un logro en su carrera. Stear hasta consiguió permiso para tomar fotografías en la fiesta.

-¡Dulce! ¿No te has cambiado?- preguntó Alejandra a su hija que todavía vestía sus pantalones color caqui, su blusa blanca, chaleco de cuero y su rifle cargado a la espalda.- Ándale, que tu papá ya nos espera con el General, ¡Ay que niña!, si era antes en la hacienda porque no te gustaba nada y ahora ¿porqué? ¿Dónde andabas?,

-Recogiendo algunas yerbas para los enfermos mamá

-Si y en compañía de Sergei ¿verdad?- dijo con fingida paciencia

-¿Sergei? No, estaba con Dorotea… Si quiere pregunte, el doctorcito estuvo toda la mañana atendiendo gente que venía con Villa, yo fui con Dorotea a buscar al monte algunas hierbas para los fomentos, algunos vienen con la piel tan reseca que se les abre, sobretodo los niños

-Está bien… con eso de que tu papá te dio permiso de andar con el doctor, tengo que estar con los binoculares detrás de ti

-Ay mamita… confíe en mi, estoy un poco loquita, nada más, y Sergei es un caballero- dijo con calma sabiendo perfectamente que entre ellos no había nada.

-Si eso mismo decía mi tía Fidencia y tuvo 12 hijos…- dijo riendo Alejandra

-Nada más porque es su cumpleaños mamacita y está aquí el General Villa- dijo demostrando su admiración hacia el caudillo- me voy a portar bien… y voy a ser toda una damita, para darle gusto…de que sé serlo…porque usted me enseñó…sé serlo…de que tenga ganas pues no tantas… es más hasta corsé me voy aponer…

-¡Ay si tu!, ¿Por mi o por cierto rusito que anda por ahí?

Dulce sonrió apenas, pero en el fondo sabía que no era por Sergei, sino porque les habían permitido a los gringos participar en la reunión. El gringo ya estaba repuesto de sus crisis y estuvo presente en la entrevista con Villa, aunque Stear era quien hablaba más por ser quien hablaba español. Esperaba verlo en el baile.

Corrió a donde tenían el "consultorio" y sin tocar abrió la puerta confiada en que el doctor estaba todavía con algún paciente, pero no fue así, encontró al gringo en una de las esquinas concentrado en lavarse su torso desnudo con el agua del lavamanos, su única prenda era un pantalón ajustado a su figura, amarillento, casi café como el que usaban los indios. Dulce quedó muda, ese cuerpo era justo como las pinturas que veía en los libros de arte, parecía que Miguel Ángel había viajado al futuro y copiado en el mármol el cuerpo de Albert en su famoso David. Sintió como el calor se subió hasta sus mejillas y su respiración se entrecortaba.

-¡Ay perdón!- solo alcanzó a decir, él volteó poniéndose la toalla en el cuello después de secarse la cara, su cabeza estaba mojada lo que le permitió hacerse el cabello hacia atrás. Y con una sonrisa segura la vio hacia abajo, sabiendo perfectamente que la estaba poniendo en aprietos.

-Tu novio, sweet Candy, fue a ¿acicalarse?- lo dijo en tono de pregunta para saber si era la palabra correcta.

Ella volteó la cabeza a un lado- ¡Cúbrase! ¡Gringo Loco! ¡Pelado! ¿No le da vergüenza?

-¿A ti darte?- dijo inclinando la cabeza a un lado sabiendo la respuesta en la cara de la chiquilla que estaba completamente roja como un tomate, pero él iba más allá de esa simple pregunta.

-¡Claro!- dijo ella obviando la respuesta

-Yo no voltear mi cabeza, ni embarracing, when tu querer disparar a mi frente. Do you remember? Your completly naked! – dijo al acercarse mirándola a los ojos y con la sonrisa de lado llegando a su oído – DES-NU-DA. Dulce tragó saliva odiaba que tuviera la razón ,en su total rudimentario español ese gringo la llamó hipócrita y la puso en su lugar. Se aparto de ella con los brazos cruzados al pecho, haciendo inconscientemente que sus músculos se marcaran- So, no es first time que me ves así…

-You're an idiot and fresh stupid gringo hijo de su remadre…fu*…

No la dejó terminar, le puso el índice en la los labios. – Shhhhhh!,NO! tu muy bonita, no decir más…-dijo mirándola fijo con sus ojos azules y redondos, tratando de aguantar la risa, aparentando autoridad-quitaré mi finger… si hablas, cierro tu boca con la mía… if tu hablar, seguro quieres my kiss…

No le dejó otro camino, no dijo más con los labios, pero si con la verde mirada que si hubieran sido pistolas no hubiera necesitado ayuda en el paredón.

-Albert, Albert- dijo Stear al entrar ya arreglado como todo un gentlemen de la High Society – Ah señorita Blanco, gusto en verla- dijo al tomarle la mano y besarla- me gustaría que si tiene libre una pieza me la conceda…- pidió con su acento clásico.

-Ah- dijo sonriendo nadie aun en su vida le había pedido una pieza de baile- claro Mr. Cronwell… será un honor, yo sé portarme como una dama con los caballeros- dijo al voltear a ver a Albert con indignación, excúseme..

El baile comenzó al momento que los músicos empezaron a tocar el vals "Alejandra" Pedro y Alejandra tomados de la mano con el aplauso de todos fueron al centro y comenzaron a bailar, después los demás… El General Pancho, solo veía desde su asiento esos valses de catrines le aburrían un poco, se conformaba con ver contentos a sus muchachitos.

Sergei Ivanoff vestía un traje que tenía guardado en su baúl que no había usado ya que era demasiado caliente, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba era el primer baile con su "novia". Parecía un príncipe salido de un libro de cuentos de hadas, era muy bien parecido, aunque su piel era blanca casi transparente, su cabello era negro, algo alborotado aunque en esta ocasión lo traía engrasado hacia atrás; sus cejas tupidas, su rasgos faciales, angulosos pero finos, los ojos eran claros y felinos se combinaban armoniosamente, además a su favor tenía un porte aristócrata. Caminaba como león enjaulado esperando ver a Dulce mientras la música seguía, justo a mitad de la pieza apareció con vestido color durazno con encajes en el corsé, el cabello recogido en media cola y sus rizos rebeldes ahora definidos en bucles, usaba guantes y un abanico que fuera de Doña Leonarda y parecía que hasta polvos de arroz en el rostro, como si nada podría entrar en la corte del zar como miembro de la realeza, hasta podría jurar que irradiaba una luz de todo su ser.

-¡Dulce!- la interceptó, ella lo vio asombrada por unos segundos-permíteme,- dijo al empezar a bailar con ella en lo que acondicionaron como pista. Era importante porque ella también llevaba el nombre de Alejandra…al terminar fueron a saludar a los Blanco, quienes al ver a su hija vestida como toda una hermosa mujer se sintieron orgullosos, el general no perdió oportunidad para decir algún cumplido a su "ahijada", a pesar de todo ninguno de los soldados pidieron bailar con ella, la respetaban y al doctor también ya que de alguna forma casi todos habían pasado por sus manos y ellos fueron amables. De pronto llegaron los gringos, Stear saludó con cortesía y un pequeño discurso a "La Coronela" por su onomástico y de nuevo beso a Dulce en la mano, vestía un traje negro y un sombrero de bomba, sus ojos negros brillaban, estaba contento, esperaba que a partir del siguiente día pudieran iniciar su viaje de regreso a Chicago.

-Cuando usted lo desee mi General, la cámara ya esta lista.- dijo al saludar de nuevo a Villa.

Albert fue un poco más parco, si en inglés era un hombre de pocas palabras, cuanto más en español que no dominaba, contrario a lo que esperaba Dulce se presentó con un traje normal, no de apache. Era un traje color azul marino oscuro al parecer pertenecía a Stear porque era de tela inglesa, la reconocía bien porque era la que usaba don Gumaro. Llevaba corbata y camisa blanca, su rostro recién afeitado permitía que su boca se delineara, el cabello rubio hasta los hombros ondulado brillaba con la recién estrenada luz eléctrica del lugar

-Buenas noches General, Coronel , Madam, señorita Blanco- a estas últimas les tomó las manos al saludarlas y se las beso, cuando le tocó el turno a Dulce, la miró directamente a los ojos lo que ocasionó que ella al sentir que le temblaba la mano la retiro rápidamente sosteniendo la mirada con él. –doctor, thank you very much

-Parece que ya usted está mucho mejor, Mr… Albert

- Andrew, Albert Andrew…Yes, así es…gracias a usted y su enfermera

-No tiene que agradecer, no tenemos tratos especiales con nadie, todos los pacientes son iguales para nosotros- contestó Dulce

Albert volteó a ver a Stear para que le tradujera

La música siguió y Stear hizo válida su petición, poco tiempo después Albert pidió su oportunidad, Dulce aceptó fingiendo que lo hacía solo por no ocasionar un problema.

-Luces bonita, tu mas bonita con tu sonrisa y no diciendo todas esas cosas.

-Thank you- dijo ella por fin dejando entender que ella también hablaba inglés.

-So Do you speak English too?- preguntó asombrado

-Yes, not only speak, at least I can read it and write it

-Oh, ya veo, ¿y porqué ocultarlo?

-Porque teníamos que estar seguros que no fueran espías de Carranza

-Ah, bien ya te diste cuenta que no es así, ¿tu crees que nos dejaran libre mañana?

-No sé ahora todo depende del General, si solo estuviera mi padre el los hubiera liberado ya.

-Es un alivio poder platicar fluido contigo

-Porque así nos conocemos mejor Los límites dan pie para crear barreras

-si así es

Y volverán directo a Chicago

-si, tengo que ayudarlo a llegar por lo menos a Texas para que aborde el tren a chicago.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo muy a mi pesar tendré que ir también

-¿Ahí le pagará su servicio?

-¿Cuál servicio?

-El de guía-…

-Ah…si… yo solo soy su guía – repitió como recordando algo

Al terminar la pieza Sergei volvió a pedirle que bailaran. Muy a su pesar Albert accedió con caballerosidad. Ella no quería del todo, al principio cuando la tomó de la cintura sintió que por todo su cuerpo corrió una sensación extraña pero poco después el tibio calor de su presencia como por arte de magia le dio una calma y no quería que eso terminara, pero por una razón inexplicable aceptó de nuevo la invitación de Sergei.

-¿Te cansaste? Si quieres podemos ir a platicar…

-Ah no, tu me invitaste a bailar y ahora bailamos hay poca oportunidades de esto…- poniéndose en la realidad de un tajo.

-Si tienes razón, Dulce…-suspiró – que lindo y tierno suena tu nombre, tal como tú eres…

-¿Tendrías la misma opinión si mi primer encuentro contigo no hubiera sido cuando nos presentaron sino que yo te apuntara con una pistola para darte justo entre los ojos?- dijo riendo, pero quería saber su opinión …

El soltó su risa con un dejo de ternura imaginando tal escena- Bueno pues, no tanto… ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Es un don especial de las mujeres…nosotros no podemos ser así…

-No, pues no, pero creo que cuando quieren pueden dejar su traje de machos y ser solo humanos y darse el permiso de ser suaves ¿no?...

-Bueno viéndolo así… no sé… pero las mujeres nos inspiran a eso y más…-tomó aire y la miró por unos segundos a los ojos- Dulce, cuando todo esto acabe…si tiene un final y si tenemos un futuro… ¿Te gustaría pasarlo junto a mí? Podrías si tú quieres estudiar para enfermera, eres realmente buena y me ayudarías en mi trabajo así compartiríamos todo… y atenderíamos a ricos y con lo que les cobraremos pues atendemos a los pobres…

Ella sonrió, jamás se imagino tener semejante propuesta de matrimonio

-DE verdad Dulce Alejandra Blanco quiero compartirlo todo contigo, hemos hecho un buen equipo… ¿Qué dices?

-Sergei, me siento… no sé… rara, creo… es que no me veo casada y con hijos y una casa que atender…

-No yo no estoy proponiendo eso…. Bueno si… pero nosotros seríamos diferentes… yo no te dejaría encerrada en la casa para ser solo una ama de casa … yo quiero que seamos compañeros como hasta ahora…claro…. Yo no podría tener a los hijos….pero si te aseguro que te amaré siempre y te apoyaré en todo lo que tu como persona quieras lograr…- se quedó pensativo por un momento- tal vez tu no me quieras ahora… pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que me ames…

-Shhh, ya no digas más- su corazón estaba como si el mismo Sergei lo hubiera exprimido- te prometo que lo pensaré…

-Si consúltalo con la almohada…

-Doctorcito- dijo un hombre- mi General lo manda llamar, quiere hablar con usté…

-Ve, ve- dijo comprensiva- sus piernas aún no podían sostenerla esa propuesta le cayó de sorpresa y más viviendo de su "jefe" inmediato. Cuando de pronto su cuerpo se estremeció desde los cabellos hasta los pies, una voz ronca y aterciopelada sonó en su oído, el calor de su aliento lo sintió en el cuello y su presencia tras ella

-¿Quieres beber?, solo es de esa agua de flores-dijo la voz en perfecto inglés

-Si gracias- dijo apenas queriendo disimular el efecto que le causó.

-Jamás pensé que la vida aquí sería así…

-¿Qué creía que teníamos penachos y pirámides y nos vestíamos como sus amigos los indios?

-¿Ay algo en malo en eso?

-No, solo que si algo bueno hizo Porfirio Díaz y que no me escuchen los demás es que quería que México fuera ya reconocido como un país que estaba progresando…casi a pesar de tener 100 años de independencia no estábamos a la par con otros países…ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo muy rápido… pero nosotros… con todo esto queremos unificarnos en justicia e igualdad…. En todos los sentidos… entre ricos y pobre…niños y adultos… indios y mestizos… y lo más difícil, hombres y mujeres…

-Vaya hablas como su novio, si que tiene influencia sobre ti..

-No realmente yo ya había leído a Mar Engels y todos esos filósofos sociales que a la mera hora de toparse con la necesidad del pueblo como tu y yo estamos viviendo…todo se queda en sus libros… la palabras desgraciadamente todavía tienen que hacer mella con las balas y por eso estamos aquí por eso lucha el coronel Blanco …y de una forma intuitiva también el General Villa…la idea de igualdad no se pega del cerebro gringo, sino de las necesidades que se viven…

-Tienes razón…yo he vivido entre los Cheyennes y lo Apaches por tres años en una de las reservas… no se que pensaban al hacer eso de juntar a varias tribus que en su momento fueron enemigas… pero yo también creo que a mi país le falta mucho todavía… al menos ustedes a pesar de todo saben que son un mismo país, que son una misma raíz…pero nosotros somos un país de inmigrantes todos hemos llegado en busca del paraíso

-Su familia de donde es, Albert?

-De Escocia

Rió y trató de calmarse tomando un poco de agua de Jamaica- ¿De donde los hombres usan falda?

-No es falda…bueno parece…pero no lo es…- dijo serio, orgulloso de su origen , lo que le dio un punto bueno con Dulce, era como ella, amaba sus raíces pero no podía dejar de ver las cosas que estaban mal o las que le gustaría que cambiaran. Pudo ver en sus ojos azules cierto brillo y nostalgia.

-¿Entonces creció allá?- preguntó mientras sacaba en un bote de la mesa unos terrones de azúcar

-Si, hasta los diez años, fue entonces cuando mi madre nos tomó a mí y a mi hermana y viajamos a América para encontrarnos con mi padre.- lo dijo con seriedad, con confianza, tal vez Dulce no lo sabía pero él no se abría con cualquier persona y mucho menos hablar de su pasado.

Ella pudo ver que sus músculos faciales se tensaron un poco como si eso le doliera. – Bien , con permiso, voy al establo…

-Puedo acompañarte?

-Está bien, voy a llevarle esto a Bronco, mi caballo… él también tiene derecho a festejar…- dijo sonriendo queriendo cambiar el tema par no ponerse tan solemnes… Llegaron al establo mientras la música se oía cada vez un poco más lejos… los caballos relinchaban y Dulce fue directo al caballo negro e inquieto que estaba al final, era el hijo del "Azabache", el caballo del coronel, pero este a pesar de su casi domesticada indomabilidad se tranquilizaba a la voz de Dulce y movió las patas para indicarle que ya había olido los terrones. Albert se quedó a unos pasos para observarla, le asombraba que a Dulce no le importaba estar en ese lugar tan sucio con su traje de noche para compartir con su amigo esta fiesta, sonrió con ternura dejando libre esa sensación que le despertó esa chiquilla. Le hablaba al caballo como si fuera una persona, una cosa más que compartía con ella, el amor por los animales, recordó aquella ocasión en que ocultó de su madre a un zorrillo que curó y le puso por nombre Puppé ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Sweety Candy?

Dulce estaba concentrada en platicar con su amigo Bronco cuando de pronto volteó porque se sintió observada y vio a Albert con un hacha en la mano, su corazón se detuvo, realmente si era espía, iba a matarla como todo un salvaje justo cuando todos estaban en la fiesta. Se quedó inmutable, ese hombre aún así se veía guapo, su cara indicaba su concentración, sus ojos parecían los de un lince a punto de atacar, tenía el dedo índice en los labios indicándole que no gritara, el Bronco empezó a ponerse nervioso y a pararse en dos patas; Albert se acercó, en secó y con su brazo izquierdo como si fuera una muñeca la hizo a un lado casi en el aire, la chica pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como pasó el hacha cerca de ella, el hacha cayó certeramente partiendo en dos a una víbora de cascabel que se había infiltrado por las ranuras de la madera. Él descansó haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás, casi con satisfacción. Dulce aún estaba estupefacta, para segundos después sentirse mal por haber pensado lo peor de su ahora salvador. Lo vio de nuevo a los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, ya había estado antes en medio de la batalla recibiendo a los heridos, pero eso si que estuvo cerca de la muerte, de pronto su brazó la rodeó de la cintura…

-Are you ok?- su proximidad era demasiada él la veía hacia abajo directo a los labios. ¡Que diferente cuando Sergei la besó! Dulce deseaba que de una vez por todas se eliminara la distancia entre sus labios, cerró los ojos pero sintió que su cuerpo abrió otros ductos de comunicación y fue cuando sintió esa húmeda presión sobre su boca, era suave pero a la vez demandante, se abrió paso en sus labios para entrar en ella, mientras ya con los brazos en su cintura empezó a recorrer su talle y a aprisionarla contra si; el beso no terminaba y ninguno de los dos quería que eso sucediera, con delicadeza la fue dirigiendo, recostándola en unas pacas de paja, la cabeza de ambos para entonces ya estaban dando mil vueltas, como si esos besos los liberaran de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que a la vez los incitaba a uno nuevo. Albert no alcanzó a tocar su pecho con el de él ya que ella de pronto movió su cabeza a un lado dejándolo como si hubiera frenado a su caballo de pronto

-No, déjeme por favor- dijo seria. Él se levantó aturdido y la conciencia le dictaba que se disculpara por ser un patán pero no se arrepentía, Dulce, su Sweety Candy era precisamente eso y podría pasar la vida entera así.

Por fin salió algo de su boca mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- perdón, discúlpame es que eres tan hermosa y…

-y nada- ella lo interrumpió al soltarle una bofetada- yo nunca le he dado…

-Pero los recibiste y los respondías…

-Olvídelo…si es un caballero… y si quiere que le de las gracias…pues muchas gracias...- empezó la carrera al portón cuando fue interceptada por Pedro acompañado de el Cuervo, Sergei y el mismo Villa y demás hombres

-¿Qué pasa m'ja? ¿Porque tanto alboroto con los caballos?

-No pasa nada coronel, el Gringo me acompaño a darle de comer unos terrones al Bronco y bueno-dijo señalando a la serpiente- me salvó de ser mordida.

-Muchas gracias—dijo Pedro… dándole la mano a Albert

-Gracias…-se acercó Sergei ya con aliento alcohólico igual que los demás- Thank you por salvar a el amor de mi vida… disculpe coronel pero esta noche le pedí matrimonio a Dulce…- dijo saludando como soldado y cuadrándose frente a sus superiores

-A que doctorcito, mi'ja , pos que calladito no pensé que fuera tan serio…- dijo asombrado Pedro

-A pos que le falta… compadre… pos dele el permiso…yo se los doy mis muchachitos… ustedes han mantenido vivo a mi regimiento… ¡faltaba más! … mañana hay boda…por que lo digo yo, Francisco Villa ¿a ver quien me dice que no?- dijo al tiempo en que soltaba unos disparos al aire.

_**Continuará…**_

_Comentarios en los grupos ALSS, Centinelas…, CB, Residencia Granchester, ART-Gy GE y a claumedh .mx o_

_galiahmedh díganme sus coments…please…¿verdad que esta bello el gringo?_

**Página 11**


	4. Chapter 4

Por Claudia Medina

"**El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta"**

watch?v=QXIDDyVIJZM

CAPITULO 4

El sol, más bien resolana, daba de frente, el sudor se pegaba en la piel y en la ropa, el silencio del grupo hacia que los cascos de los caballos parecieran ir mas lentos cada vez, pero solo les faltaba un día y medio para llegar a Piedras Negras y cruzar al Eagle Paz Texas, ahí harían la transacción de la compra de unas armas y el arma secreta que ayudaría a los villistas a ir un paso delante de sus oponentes, también atacar por el cielo, si, el cielo, comprarían unos de esos pájaros de hierro de los cuales los gringos estaban muy orgullosos. Villa les daría la libertad a los gringos hasta que hicieran la exitosa compra. Stear iría como traductor y Albert solo apoyando, el cuervo como un agente de confianza del General ya que Pedro no podía ir, estaban por ser atacados según noticias que les mandaron por cable y la flamante pareja de recién casados literalmente esa mañana, ya que el festejo de la boda fue interrumpido por la llegada del telegrama, que como quienes iban a hacer la compra.

Sergei iba adelante acompañado de Stear platicando en inglés, Dulce como toda soldadera en su nueva situación social, unos pasos atrás montada en Bronco, a su lado Albert quien no dejaba de mirarla, miles de ideas y pensamientos reflexivos y de fantasías en las que desollaba vivo a Sergei ocupaban un tiempo considerable y atrás cuidando la retaguardia, El cuervo, con cierta reserva a los extranjeros, eran tres y tenía la consigna de cuidar a Dulce y de responder con su propia vida. Además del calor y el sol que no terminaba por irse, estaba todavía los estragos de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Lo que Albert no entendía era porque Dulce aceptó semejante idea del matrimonio a la fuerza, contando en que el general Villa estaba ebrio y la mayoría también, pero si hubiera hecho caso de sus instintos estarían ambos muertos, en ese instante las probabilidades tampoco se habían aminorado pero aún vivían y con la capacidad de que su muerte sea en pos de una ayuda al movimiento. De todas formas, verla y tenerla cerca aunque fuera casi como en un aparador de los almacenes de Chicago y cuidarla si fuera necesario de su propio "esposo".

-No tenía opción- dijo Dulce al sentir de nuevo la penetrante mirada de Albert.

-Yo no he dicho nada- dijo en el mismo tono de voz como si fuera un susurro.- Tú sabes que haces con tu vida…

-No seremos esposos de verdad… solo lo aceptamos por la causa, pero en cuanto pueda… anularé toda esta farsa…

-¿Y eso también él lo piensa así?, no creas que su sonrisa solo es producto de la borrachera…- dijo en tono seguro

-Lo sé me ama… es un buen hombre y creo que sería un buen esposo…

-¿pero lo amas?

-Es bueno y…

-¿pero lo amas?-insistió

Dulce volteo decidida a decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, ese hombre tenía la virtud de hacerla sentir idiota, de ridiculizarla, de hacerla aterrizar en la realidad con un halo de autoridad que no podía debatirle nada, simplemente tenía razón… tenía como ese mágico don de leerla como una carta abierta y no sabía en que porcentaje precisamente le gustaba eso o lo odiaba. Pero se calló ¿Cómo diablos sabía ese gringo del demonio que le gustaba, que le gustó su beso y sus caricias, que tal vez le gustaría que en su borrachera el general la hubiera casado con él? De reojo lo veía, como el sol iba tornando en roja su piel blanca, como el poco aire que corría movía su cabello hasta los hombros en apenas definidos rizos despeinados que con un movimiento de cabeza de vez en cuando los acomodaba.

Sergei hizo un ademán con el brazo para indicar que pararan, checó su reloj que sacó de su bolsillo y dio la indicación que podían tomar agua de los huajes. Unos disparos los hicieron moverse rápido, lo más seguro es que fueran unos ladrones no podían darse el lujo de perder el dinero que traían, de eso casi dependían las vidas de quienes se quedaron en el campamento. Hubo algo de fuego cruzado, trataron de separarse para aparentar que eran más era el momento de tomar decisiones rápidas pero contundentes. Sergei le aventó el saco del dinero a El Cuervo

-Ve tú con Stear, solo estamos a menos de un día, corran, váyanse… Stear sabe pilotear y tú, cuervo, eres de toda confianza del coronel… y regresen al campamento si no nos encuentran en Eagle Paz- dijo determinante, el Cuervo obedeció, el doctor fue convincente, lo dos hombres tomaron sus caballos y se fueron monte hacia arriba para encontrar un atajo. Aunque alcanzaron a escapar una bala entró por la espalda de Sergei justo en el lado izquierdo. Dulce corrió ayudarlo mientras Albert los cubría, al momento en que ella pudo revisarlo se dio cuenta ya tenía otros dos balazos más, por alguna razón providencial los hombres decidieron hacer retirada, la respiración de Sergei fue cada vez más lenta

-No te preocupes Sergei, encontraremos un lugar seguro para atenderte-dijo la chica mientras trataba de arrastrarlo a una cueva que logro ver mientras corría monte arriba. Bronco fue el único caballo que no huyó, Albert pudo por fin llegar a donde se encontraban, el fuego ya había cesado por completo.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el hombre con algo de remordimiento al ver que sus pensamientos se estaban realizando.

-Tiene tres balazos, puedo sacar dos, pero el tercero está creo que cerca del pulmón derecho. Ayúdame a cargarlo en Bronco por favor.

Después de unos veinte minutos lograron internarse en la cueva, Albert pudo bajar las pocas cosas que traían en las ancas de Bronco entre ellas algunas cobijas y dos huajes de agua. Como pudo Dulce limpio sus heridas y las dos balas que estaban casi en la superficie pudo sacarlas con la punta del cuchillo de Albert previamente puesta al fuego. Batalló pero también logró sacar la que estaba más profunda. Albert hizo uso de su conocimiento de supervivencia y ya que los dejó casi seguros, salió a buscar agua mientras Dulce cuidaba de su esposo que para ese momento ya tenía fiebre.

Ya anochecía y Albert no regresaba, fueron las horas más largas que Dulce había vivido. Los fomentos de agua ya iban a ser casi imposibles, tenía que racionarla ya que el agua era muy poca. El doctor deliraba y no paraba de hablar en ruso, tomaba la mano de su esposa con fuerza, abría los ojos en cuanto podía, pero su idioma lo traicionaba y por más que deseaba hablar en español no podía. Imágenes de su tierra, el campo nevado y hasta la sensación fría en su piel la sentía a pesar del abrazante calor que hacía aunque el sol ya estaba declinando.

- _moya devochka, ya lyublyu tebya…__svoĭ narod i moya budet besplatnym, lyublyu tebya… lyublyu tebya …lyublyu tebya( mi muñeca, yo te amo mucho…tu pueblo y el mío serán libres…te amo mucho, te amo mucho, te amo mucho…)-_ No dejaba de repetir hasta que el sueño lo venció completamente.

-Gracias a Dios que ya regresó- dijo Dulce al ver entrar a Albert. Sintiéndose aliviada de corroborar que no la iba a dejar sola en medio de la nada.

-Pude encontrar un pequeño ojo de agua…así que por agua no te preocupes… encontré estas hierbas que le ayudaran a sanar, hay que molerlas y ponérselas en las heridas.

-Vaya es médico brujo también..

-No tanto, aprendí algo de un amigo indio y tú, tómate este té ya que este listo - dijo al dejar unas hierbas en el agua que puso a hervir. Acomodó las piedras en montón en una pequeña fogata que hizo junto al herido y de vez en cuando le echaba una porción de agua con hierbas para que se evaporaran.

-Dígame que más hago- dijo Dulce decidida a obedecerlo.

-Descansa princesa- dijo al señalarle que podía tomar un petate enrollado.

-Gracias- contestó mientras se preparaba su improvisado lecho. Se dio algunas vueltas y lo vio ahí sentado en cuclillas junto a Sergei rezando sabría Dios que cosas en un lenguaje extraño. Ella prefirió apoyarlo pidiéndole a Dios que curara a su esposo. Que todo saliera bien que cuidara a sus padres a ella misma y a ese gringo loco y lo que sentía por él. De pronto vio que el chamorro de Albert sangraba.

-Está herido Mr. Andrew

-No es nada, estoy bien

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Descansa mañana tendremos la mente mas despejada- dijo escuetamente.

Cuatro horas después Dulce se levantó para revisar a Sergei, la fiebre había pasado y los fomentos de hierbas estaban haciendo efecto, lo vio con ternura, no supo entender a ciencia cierta lo que él balbuceaba pero casi estaba segura de que era algo bueno. Le dio un beso en la frente, era todo un hombre y lo admiraba, si salían de todo esto tenía que solucionar su situación, lo quería, lo admiraba pero no lo amaba, no sentía "eso" que sentía con tan solo una mirada de el gringo. Lo vio ahí dormido cerca a Sergei sentado y recargada su espalda en la pared de la cueva, sonrió al verlo, parecía un niño dormido con "el sueño de los justos" como decía su abuela, es un hombre bueno también, se hincó junto a él y lo cubrió con su rebozo, aprovechó para cortarle el pantalón y ver la herida que sangraba, parecía un rasguño que se hizo con algo, pero revisó su antebrazo y traía uno semejante pero más leve…

-¡Esto lo hizo un animal!- dijo en voz alta que casi lo despertó. Tomó uno de los fomentos y le limpió el ante brazo y cuando se atrevió a moverle el cabello de la cara para admirarlo vio que una herida semejante tenia en la quijada y se corría por el cuello, aunque solo era ya un rasguño, inmediatamente lo limpió, lo observó de nuevo y con ternura acarició su mejilla lastimada y le dio un beso apenas rozando su piel.

Dulce salió de la cueva para "ir a hacer de las aguas" y limpiarse un poco el polvo, se sentía por primera vez mal de que Albert la viera en esas fachas… ¿desde cuando se volvió tan femenina? Y esas enaguas le eran tan molestas, pero ahora ya era toda una señora casada… dijo su madre al despedirla no mas pantalones a lo que Sergei sonrió agridulce al saber que ya no vería tan evidente su figura. Al regresar sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo y le tapó la boca para que no gritara, la estiró hacia un lugar apartado de la entrada de la cueva, mientras la apretaban de la cintura y de la boca, la sujetaban fuerte, su cabeza se topó con un pecho que apenas se movía para respirar, se sentía tan pegada a ese cuerpo como una estampilla postal, pero le era agradable, de pronto esa voz en su oído que la hizo derretirse como mantequilla al sol.

-Shhhh Sweety Candy! Te suelto pero no hables y no te muevas.

Para Albert era muy necesario que ella afirmara su instrucción lo más rápido posible antes de que Dulce se diera cuenta de como su cuerpo reaccionó al tacto de sus curvas.

Los dos se quedaron ahí sin hablar estáticos, Dulce no comprendía el porque de todo eso pero alguna razón de peso debería de ser sino ella misma lo mataría. Cuando vio salir a un gran gato montés de la cueva con los restos de la cena en el hocico, era casi del tamaño de una cabra y parecía famélico, seguro fue el que atacó previamente a Albert. Sin pensarlo sacó su pistola y le disparó llegando a darle en una pata a lo que el felino reaccionó con un gran maullido enseñando sus colmillos y tirando un arañazo, dispuesto a irse contra su atacante, saltó pero fue interceptado por Albert justo después de aventar a Dulce a un lado, su cuchillo fue certero, aunque las garras del animal también lo fueron en la espalda de el gringo. Dulce pudo ver como el animal cayó muerto lentamente a sus pies.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Dulce asustada

-¡No, no estoy bien, ¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar? Pareces nueva en esto, les estas diciendo donde estamos…te dije que no te movieras… ¿No te enseñaron a obedecer instrucciones niña? ¡Mira como te expusiste y a nosotros también….!-gritó

-No soy una niña- retobó

-Oh my God!… Why is this punished?- dijo al acercarse cada vez a ella al mismo tiempo que Dulce caminaba hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topó con la pared de la cueva.-Tu eres…tan…tan…- dijo Albert al acortar la distancia entre ellos- ¡desesperante!... –añadió con un dejo mezcla de desesperación y deseo reprimidos, mirándole el rostro. Efectivamente no era una niña, su rostro tenía rasgos infantiles que se negaban a irse pero otros más dejaban ver su belleza femenina, una mujer apasionada según su experiencia cuando le dio el beso en el establo-… y… terriblemente bella- dijo antes de tomarla de la nuca con una mano y con la otra su cintura. Esta oportunidad no la dejaría pasar, fue directo a su objetivo, su boca entró en la de ella buscando respuesta pero sin paciencia, empezó a darle pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior para después explorar con su lengua esa húmeda fuente de placer que le sabía a gloria, no supo cuando, pero su espalda era acariciada por las pequeñas manos de ella, lo que era un analgésico al ardor que le causó las garras del gato. Su lengua era perseguida por la de ella mientras sus manos la estrechaban cada vez más a su cuerpo haciendo que los firmes senos empezaran a calentar el área que tocaban. Por fin se decidió a hacerlo, con su mano derecha estampó la cadera de ella a la suya, lo que ocasionó en Dulce una sensación de vacío en su vientre y que su cuerpo se arqueara dejándole libre el cuello para que deslizara sus labios a su antojo llegando hasta los tibios hombros redondos y suaves.

-No, basta, basta- gritó Dulce recordando que no era libre- Es usted un….un … - se detuvo buscando una palabra pero no la halló y optó por lo primero que le vino a la cabeza- yo…yo…¡esto es pecado!

-Sweety Candy, I love you and you love me too, I know it, I can feel it. ¿Desde cuando el amor es pecado? – dijo haciéndose para atrás ante la presión de las manos de Dulce empujándolo lejos de ella, levantó los brazos no sin antes medio peinar sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Desde ayer en la mañana, como sea, por la razón que quiera… mi esposo está ahí adentro herido y yo le debo respeto, pero sobre todo,¡ a mi misma!, hasta que no arregle esta situación quiero que se aleje de mi, ¿Quedó entendido?- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con su mirada verde que con la tenue luz del amanecerse veía oscura.

-I got it. Dijo al bajar la cabeza mientras Dulce se dirigió a la cueva

-¿Estás bien Sergei?-preguntó al tiempo en que lo movía para cerciorarse que estaba vivo.

Sergei abrió los ojos y sonrió a su esposa como si fuera la aparición de algún ángel.

-Estoy bien- contestó con su acento característico pero en perfecto castellano y tratando de mantener su sonrisa en los labios. Tomó la mano de Dulce y la besó casi con agradecimiento pero con un dejo de orgullo.-Gracias Albert.- dijo al referirse al cuidado que el hombre americano tuvo de él.

-Regresen por favor al campamento, lo más seguro es que necesiten de su ayuda, esos hombres no eran ladrones, sino los mandaron específicamente a detenernos.

-¿Tu como sabes?

Como pudo Sergei contestó

-Ayer me di cuenta porque escuché a unos hombres que trajeron leña para la fiesta, perdóname muñeca, pero lo de nuestro matrimonio a la fuerza solo fue plan de tu papá para sacarte del campamento, esa gente va por el general y su única salvación sería el aeroplano, pero era solo una probabilidad, así que tu papá quiso asegurarse que tu salieras de ahí. Pero… Eso no significa que no te ame, te amo y te agradezco que me hayas permitido sentir esto antes de morir.

-Tú no te vas a morir-dijo Dulce llorando

Él solo rió con ternura al escuchar la respuesta de Dulce como si fuera una niña de cinco años y cerró los ojos- Váyanse, yo sería un estorbo, Bronco ya descansó, si se van rápido alcanzan a llegar al pueblo y juntar algunos hombres, lo más seguro es que se hayan ido tras el Cuervo y Stear, así que ustedes pueden regresar sin que los persigan. Váyanse, por favor, váyanse

-No sin ti- Dijo al abrazarlo

-Si lo vas a hacer-dijo determinante

El relinchido de unos caballos se oyó a lo lejos…

-Ven ¿que les dije?, Mr. Andrew, por favor, cuídela con su vida, que yo lo estoy haciendo. – le tomó el ante brazo con su mano y lo vio fijamente a los ojos… Cuídela….- tragó saliva y también algo de orgullo-, hágala feliz.

Albert asintió con la cabeza pudo entender que el doctor escuchó lo sucedido hacía unos momentos. Estaba ante un contrincante con honor como él, todo un caballero.

-Muñeca,- se dirigió a Dulce, ella se agachó para besarle la frente- nunca olvides que fuiste la esposa de Sergei Ivanoff, de algo te servirá en el futuro, aunque haya sido solo dos días…quiero que sepas que eres una mujer bella, valiente e inteligente- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tomando fuerza de debilidad y que la última imagen que tuviera de él fuera de pie y con dignidad.- y que fuiste amada, que hubo un doctor ruso que te amó con toda el alma…- le dio un beso en la frente, ella se dio la media vuelta alcanzando a Albert que ya estaba en la entrada tratando de no escuchar lo que Sergei le decía a Dulce, no podía soportarlo.

-Un último favor, muñeca, cuando todo termine, escríbele a un tal Terry Grandchester, en mis cosas del campamento está su dirección y dile que lo logré, logré encontrar la mujer de mis sueños, era un condiscípulo de colegio.

-Claro- dijo Dulce al regresarse y darle un abrazo descansando la cabeza en su hombro y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

Al subir al caballo ambos voltearon a verlo, estaba ahí parado con su rifle en mano leal a sus ideas, leal a su general Villa, leal a la justicia de un pueblo que no era el suyo, pero si el que le dio un objetivo para vivir. Un hombre la que la "bola" le permitió conocer el dolor humano y el cambio que amor puede realizar en un hombre. Jamás olvidarían esa imagen en su vida.

-Váyanse, váyanse.

**Continuará**…

CAPITULO 4 Página 11


	5. Chapter 5

Por Claudia Medina

"**El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta"**

** watch?v=vWJysJOjrFY****Polkas revolucionarias. Ábrela en una ventana mientras lees.**

Capítulo 5

ronco corría con todas sus fuerzas, el aire hacía que el polvo le entrara en los ojos pero confiaba en quienes traía en el lomo, escuchaba que el tren ya estaba cerca y sentía que su jinete lo haría saltar al techo de este, en fin, sería divertido, había pasado tanto tiempo aburrido en la caballerizas que este reto le parecía fascinante, sintió el jalón de las riendas y el "push" de los tobillos del gringo en su estómago al momento de escuchar la voz de Dulce "vamos Bronco, tu puedes". Fue todo un logro, voló por lo aires, lo que había soñado encerrado ahí en medio del olor a paja, ¡esto si era vida! Los cascos se le resbalaron cuando aterrizó en el techo del tren en movimiento, pero se detuvieron en uno de los bordes, Dulce y el gringo tuvieron que hacer uso de su equilibrio para no caer y romperse la crisma. Un relinchido de triunfo dio antes de que todo se estabilizara y un grito se escuchara.

-¿Quién vive?- dijo uno de los cinco hombres que estaban enfrente del caballo y sus jinetes. Todos con rifles en mano apuntando.

Dulce se asomó a un lado de la amplia espalda que estaba frente a ella. No tenían uniformes, no eran pelones, pero algunos carrancistas no traían uniformes. No había de otra más que decir que eran villistas.

-¡Es la niña Dulce!- gritó una mujer- es la hija de mi coronel Blanco.

Dulce no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, su padre tenía muchos enemigos.

-¡Viva mi General Villa!- gritaron quienes iban sentados en el otro vagón.

-¡Viva!- dijo Albert antes de bajar de Bronco.

-¡A que gringo loco!- dijo un hombre. ¡Mira nomás saltar así al tren!- dijo riendo.

-Llévenos con el que este al mando es muy importante.-dijo Dulce con autoridad.

-Pos que bueno porque está enfermo de las fiebres- dijo otro hombre-¿usté ayudaba al doctorcito verdá?

-Si.

En unos minutos bajaron y Bronco saltó de nuevo pero a un vagón vacío con paja, mientras Dulce y Albert fueron ante el sargento Barragán. Dulce se acercó a la cama.

-Sargento Barragán, mi nombre es Dulce Blanco, soy la hija del Coronel Pedro Blanco, fuimos enviados a una misión pero nos encontraron, supimos de buena fuente que el campamento donde está el General villa será atacado ustedes no sé que instrucciones tengan pero, le ruego que nos acompañen a Cuatro Ciénagas la cantidad de hombres que sean pero tiene que ayudarnos.

-Y ¿Por qué anda un gringo en esto?- preguntó el sargento desconfiado, al tiempo en que se recargaba en el respaldo de lo que quedaba de una cama de un vagón de lujo.

-Bueno, es una larga historia, pero le aseguro que es de toda mi confianza, ya dos veces me ha salvado la vida, es más, el mismo general Villa lo mando conmigo a la misión. Si me permite, podría revisarlo, me dijeron que está enfermo.

-No niña, lo mesmo da un balazo que las fiebres… hierba mala nunca muere…oye tu Preciado…júntate unos 100 hombres-volteo a ver a la pareja recién llegada y vio en sus caras que no sería suficiente- ciento cincuenta hombres y les prometo que el resto daremos la vuelta por Asunción para cubrirlos por el otro lado, como que soy el sargento Candelario Barragán, no le fallaré a mi General. Tómense una copa ándele gringo no le saque al tequila.

-Gracias sargento, pero yo tener que ir …

-Pero siempre hay tiempito para un aperetivo…

-Está bien – dijo Albert al extender la mano y tomar el vasito con el tequila y darle el trago. La cabeza le dio vueltas porque su estómago estaba vacío, pero trató de disimularlo, lo que ocasionó que el sargento y los otros hombres rieran.

-Estos gringos, nomás acostumbrados al whisky.

El tren paró su marcha, unos a caballo y otros a pie, con sus soldaderas emprendieron la marcha hacia Cuatro Ciénagas a todo galope.

-Nos vemos allá señorita Blanco-gritó Barragán

-¡Viva Villa cabrones!- gritaron los demás

Albert no aceptó un rifle ni carrillera, prefería ir solo como el guarda espaldas de Dulce, temía que eso fuera a complicarse con su gobierno y poner en apuros a quienes le dieron hospitalidad y ayudaron cuando lo necesitó.

as mujeres se habían quedado atrás para cuidar la retaguardia. Después de esperar hora y media ya que cesaron los disparos Dulce les dio la indicación de avanzar. Para su sorpresa el Sargento no había llegado y ya habían "pescado" a algunos, entre ellos a Albert, los pocos que quedaban estaban escondidos entre los matorrales sin saber ya que hacer ya que a Preciado fue de los primeros que arrestaron. Dulce no esperó más, tenía que arriesgarse, estaban ahí las personas que más amaba en el mundo, sus padres y Albert, además le preocupaba que el general estuviera ahí. Los carrancistas empezaron a sentirse dueños de la situación, en la casa grande tenían a los prisioneros. Dulce quiso entrar así sin más ni más, pero le pareció tonto, espero con los otros hombres a ver los movimientos del enemigo.

Una fila de hombres salió de la puerta, amarrados de las manos, iban directo al paredón improvisado en la pared de uno de los graneros, los acomodaron de siete en siete. Solo basto a que fusilaran a los primeros siete y le pidió a dos mujeres que la acompañaran.

-Ustedes quédense aquí en los lugares que les dije y cuando vean mi señal empiecen ¿entendieron?-las mujeres asentaron con la cabeza- una por una no al mismo tiempo

Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, se acomodó el rebozo y tomó algo de leña de atrás del establo, entró por la puerta de la cocina, la dejó a un lado y se fue directo a la alacena "especial" de la coronela, su madre tenía como virtud la previsión, tomó uno de esos costales de maíz sin que los intrusos se dieran cuenta, su cara estaba completamente cubierta por el rebozo.

-¡Eh chula! ¿A donde lleva ese costal? –preguntó uno de los soldados

-A que mi teniente tan preguntón-contestó coqueta, de sobra sabía que ese hombre no llegaba más que a sargento.

-Nomás sargento, chula-dijo el hombre apretándose el bigote contra la piel-déjeme le ayudo con el costal, no se vaya a cansar.

-Ay, gracias, si está retepesado-dijo fingiendo debilidad y soltarle el costal pidiendo al cielo que no descubriera lo que había adentro- pos parece hasta general-dijo sonriendo y tocarle el brazo pretendiendo asombrarse de la musculatura del hombre de mediana edad-ay y tan juertote- al pasar junto a los hombres que estaban en la fila para ser fusilados, quienes al reconocerla no dijeron una sola palabra, le preguntó-¿y a todos estos cristianos se va a echar al plato?-

-Si son realea…-dijo restándoles importancia- los buenos están allá a dentro, el Coronel Blanco, su esposa y su hija y algunos achichincles que el roba-vacas olvidó… esos hasta que mi Coronel Ambriz llegue de perseguir a Villa y sus bandoleros

-Achis y ¿este?-preguntó al toparse con Albert a quien tenían en la fila en último lugar

-Es un gringo que no se que está haciendo aquí.

-Pos préstemelo ¿no? Que me cargue el costal pa que usté no se me canse mi sargento.- dijo sugestiva - puéque más tardecito… pos necesite juerzas…- dijo alargando los ojos justo como veía que las mujeres se insinuaban a sus "juanes".

El hombre le aventó de inmediato el costal a Albert con fuerza, lo que hizo que se cayera sin poder controlar su equilibrio-Ayúdale a la señorita, esos gringos, lastima de altura, no sirven pa' nada por eso esclavizaron a los negros para que trabajen por ellos. Ándale, muévete ¿entendistes… güero pan crudo?-Albert como pudo se levantó y con las manos atadas tomó el costal para seguir a Dulce hacía lo que eran algunas casitas de peones.-Qué queden bien hechas esas tortillas pa' festejar a mi coronel Ambriz por que atrapó al roba-vacas de Villa.

-Descuide mi sargento, se las voy a traer retecalientitas-dijo sonriendo- nos vemos al ratito, mi general- le dijo melosa.

-Eh gringo, dejas eso y te regresas te estoy viendo, te regresas derechito sino no espero a llevarte al paredón.

-¿Qué es esto sweety Candy?

-Mi plan y cállate, gringooo.

-¿Con que fuertote…very strong?- preguntó celoso Albert entre dientes sin dejar de ver al frente, sintiendo la mirada del sargento en cada movimiento que hacían.

-Ah ¿celoso, Mr. Dejo la camisa abierta para que vean lo fornido que estoy?- contestó Dulce también celosa al recordar como las soldaderas emitían sus risillas nerviosas tras sus rebozos y cuchicheaban entre ellas después de verlo.

-What did you say? I hate, when I don't understand you, you're very smart!

-Nada-contestó dulce riendo de que no entendió que ella se fijaba en su camisa abierta.

Caminaron bajo la vigilancia del sargento. Albert aventó el costal al piso y Dulce sacó el cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina, con cuidado cortó la cuerda para liberarlo y darle el cuchillo- Finga que sigue amarrado y cuando llegue, desamarre a todos los que pueda.- El gringo caminó de regreso unos pasos, con las manos juntas, frente al escrutinio del sargento. Mientras Dulce del costal abierto de entre el maíz sacó unas granadas de mano que puso en su falda como si fueran naranjas maduras. Por algún instinto levantó la cabeza para ver como iba Albert y vio claramente que el sargento levantó su rifle para tirarle directo y a quema ropa haciéndose el importante ante la muchacha.

-Keep away gringoooo!- gritó con toda su alma antes de tirar con certeza la granada que tenía en la mano. La granada estalló y de inmediato hubo movimiento, Dulce corrió gritando –¡Viva mi general Villa jijos de la que los trajo, andeles muchachas a defender a sus viejos… pa' esos somos muy hembras!- moviendo su mano libre para que la vieran las mujeres que empezaron a hacer una línea de fuego para cercarlos, los pocos que quedaban en los matorrales salieron corriendo.

Albert ayudó a quienes estaban en la fila del paredón. Dulce corrió y en su camino repartía granadas a quien iba siendo liberado, al llegar a el lugar donde estaban sus padres, se escondió tras una columna al ver que salían carrancistas a ver que pasaba. Se decidió a entrar, tomó el rifle de uno que cayó cerca de donde estaba y entró a lo que fue el salón de baile. Estaban todos sentados en el suelo, el coronel, Alejandra, hasta Luisito, el secretario del General, unos cuantos hombres del coronel. Alejandra le dijo a su hija con la mirada que se escondiera, apenas logró hacerlo y dos hombres más salieron detrás de una columna apresurados, después un hombre con uniforme salió con Dorotea apretándola del brazo, ella lucía su ropa rasgada y hecha un mar de lágrimas y él, aun estaba acomodándose el pantalón. La aventó al piso como un objeto que ya no le servía.

-Aquí tiene a su hija coronel, eso le pasa por no cooperar- dijo riendo, risa que le dolió en el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga.

-Pos se equivocó teniente…-dijo Dulce al salir de su escondite y con rifle en mano le apuntó a la cabeza- Dulce Blanco soy yo…y le doy mi nombre pa' que sepa quien lo mató como al perro que es… desarmarlo Dorotea- que era la única que estaba suelta. Ella obedeció como pudo y también lo apuntó. Después Dulce cambió su punto de atención.

-¿Y usté cree que apuntando pa'al suelo me va a matar?

-No, desgraciado, primero le voy a quitar con que hacer sus cochinadas jijo de tu p…- el hombre avanzó con la intención de golpearla, pero un cuchillo llegó volando y se insertó en su hombro, Dorotea aprovechó el momento y descargó las cinco balas que tenía la pistola de su agresor. Albert abrazó a Dulce

-Are you ok?

-Si. ¿Porqué esa pregunta se está haciendo común?-respiró y se apresuraron a desamarrar a los prisioneros.

- Thank you- dijo Alejandra a Albert. Mientras Pedro tomaba sus rifles se dirigieron rápidamente a ayudar a quienes estaban en batalla, para entonces el sargento Candelario Barragán ya había llegado, pero trataba de entrar a pesar de la muralla de fuego que iniciaron las soldaderas.

-No nos queda más que esperar a matarnos entre todos mi sargento a ver quien sobrevive- gritó Preciado desde el otro lado del fuego.

Aun así, por el lado noroeste el coronel Ambríz y unos treinta hombres pudieron colarse a la hacienda dejando instrucciones de acabar con los Villistas que estaban afuera del círculo de fuego. No habían podido alcanzar a Villa y regresaban para ejecutar a Pedro y su equipo. Todo parecía perdido.

Pedro se enfrentó con él cara a cara.

-Así, Tomás Ambriz, así como hombres, aunque los traidores no lo son, pero yo si órale…- dijo al apuntarle decidido-ahora persigues al general Villa, cuando él le dio casa y comida a tus hijos…cuando te dio su confianza… ahora pagas así, y se que me vas a matar. Pero que sea de frente y yo armado a ver de que cuero salen más correas.

-Ese un idiota Pedro, somos más en número, hay gente que viene atrás de mí. Pero pa mi será como quiera un gusto y nada me detendrá hasta ver muerto a Villa,si de traiciones hablamos, él me quitó a mi mujer…- dijo antes de apuntarle directo al corazón a Pedro, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos balazos que venían no de hombres en el suelo, sino de arriba, del cielo.

Stear piloteaba el avión lo suficientemente alto para no ser alcanzado y el Cuervo y otro hombre lanzaban granadas y disparaban unas metralletas que parecían interminables, al grito de "Viva mi general Villa".

a calma tardó en llegar, pero ahora el silencio era casi insoportable, la muerte con su silencio es más ruidosa que nada con un ruido mudo que llega al alma. Por instrucciones del coronel Blanco todos tuvieron cristiana sepultura, hasta los carrancistas, que por el Cuervo los dejaba en lo despoblado a que sus tocayos les comieran los ojos, las orejas y la nariz. Las mujeres limpiaron todo muy bien y en equipo, ahora si, estaban haciendo tortillas para dar de comer. Por lo menos tenían frijoles y maíz ya que La Coronela había mandado que se guardaran en un pozo que mandó hacer. Las fogatas empezaron a encenderse y las guitarras a sonar, quedito, con miedo a despertar a los difuntitos.

Rufino dirigía la carreta con el cuerpo de Sergei envuelto en un petate. Dulce iba sentada junto a él sin decir palabra, sin derramar una lágrima. Ese día había visto tantas muertes, pero esta si le dolía. Atrás, Albert , también en silencio, los seguía de cerca montado en Bronco. Admiraba a Dulce en los pocos ratos en que la luz de la luna le permitía ver el hermoso perfil de ella que se asomaba por el rebozo. Así, tácito, inmutable, resignado, con tristeza pero no desconsolada. ¿Cómo era posible ver tantas facetas de los sentimientos humanos en una sola persona y en un solo día? Simplemente era increíble, maravillosa, verla durante todo el camino fue como ver un cuadro viviente de algún talentoso pintor. Si él tuviera ese talento en la primer oportunidad lo pintaría.

-Ya llegamos niña- dijo Rufino.

-Gracias Rufino, pide ayuda a unos hombres y avísales a quienes quieran acompañarme, que voy a enterrar a mi marido, que voy a enterrar al doctorcito que nos salvó la vida a todos.

-¿Tan pronto niña? ¿No le va a hacer su velorio?

-¿Se lo hicieron a todos este día? El no hubiera estado de acuerdo… Yo ya le recé y nunca faltara una oración por él en el resto de mi vida…- dijo seria.-ándale, ve y dile a mi padre.

Rufino empezó a alejarse y ella bajó de la carreta al mismo tiempo que Albert de Bronco. Dulce volvió a su tarea de ver el petate cuando sintió que el brazo de Albert le rodeaba el hombro, no como antes, no con pasión, sino con compasión, con el apoyo de un amigo. Él también le debía la vida a Sergei, la de Stear y sobretodo la de ella, tal vez de seguir vivo, no fueran amigos porque amaban a la misma mujer, pero si se admirarían y respetarían mutuamente.

-Ahora nadie ve Sweety Candy, puedes llorar, puedes confiar en mí-dijo con tono de complicidad al tiempo que la abrazó y le acomodó su cabeza en su hombro. Fue un detonador, las lagrimas por fin salieron, definitivamente estaba de luto, por su "Esposo", por su infancia y juventud, por su inocencia. Era como si la madurez y la vida llegaron de repente, sin pedir permiso, de tajo. Definitivamente ese hombre tenía poderes sobrenaturales sobre ella, sabía lo que sentía y lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarla, por el momento no le importó sentirse vulnerable frente a él. Lloró abrazada a ese hombro fuerte y firme que la acogía con amor, con paciencia y tranquilidad, mientras que con la mano derecha le acariciaba el cabello que brillaba con algunos rayitos que se escapaban de la luna.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Del escritorio….**_

_**Prepárense chicas porque el siguiente es el capítulo final y aparecerá con una participación especial, para deleite de las Terrytianas, el duquecito de Grandchester. Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios con ansias.**_

_**Clau Medina. **_

**Página 9**

EL GRINGO


	6. Chapter 6

Por Claudia Medina

"**El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta"**

** watch?v=QXIDDyVIJZM**

watch?v=Cf57diQ0IXg

**Capítulo 6**

_a luz estaba tenue, lo necesariamente oscura para crear confianza y lo necesariamente clara para ver su belleza femenina en toda la extensión de la palabra. La piel un poco más oscura que la de él era como seda para Albert, era como un nuevo camino fascinante y salvaje por recorrer. No sabía por donde empezar, ya tenía ahí unos minutos de tan solo verla, no podía creer que la tuviera enfrente y a su disposición total. Decidió por fin, con las yemas de los dedos tocar su rostro y mantener su mirada en la verde luz de sus ojos que lo veían también con incredulidad, con admiración mezclados con algo de incertidumbre. Al tener contacto con su piel pudo sentir como ese pequeño toque estremeció todo su cuerpo, lo que le dio confianza para seguir adelante. Para su sorpresa ella fue quien se acercó para tocar su pecho solamente vestido con su collar indio, al principio con algo de timidez pero después, con mas soltura fue recorriendo sus manos hasta sus brazos para luego asirse al cuello y pedir con su mirada y su boca entreabierta ese beso que iba a iniciar la cascada de caricias reprimidas desde el mismo momento en que se vieron por primera vez._

_No, sus manos no, sería torpe porque ganas no le faltaban de tocarla con todas sus fuerzas hasta magullarla. En medio de ese beso optó por hacerlo interminable, mientras la guiaba a la cama recostándola suavemente, salió de su boca para empezar ese viaje de tortura y placer para Dulce removiendo los tirantes de su bata; recorrió cada centímetro de su menudo cuerpo tibio, tenso al roce de sus labios, mientras él sentía sus dedos perdidos en su melena. Besaba sus senos, su vientre, sus caderas, sus muslos hasta los dedos de los pies una y otra vez creando en ella olas de tensión y soltura… las imágenes de los dos perdidos en una sola figura en la sombra de la blanca pared de aquella recamara perdurarían para siempre como un tatuaje en la memoria de su piel, de su mente, de su alma y de su corazón. _

Albert cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron haciendo físico el dolor de su alma. En su mano arrugaba el pedazo de un periódico mexicano fechado el 21 de julio 1923, donde daban la noticia de la muerte de Pancho Villa. Se llevó las manos a la cara y aun en la intimidad de su biblioteca quería guardar ese gran dolor solo para él. El último dialogo que tuvo con el General lo pudo escuchar como si sucediera en ese momento.

_-Muy bien gringos…. Gracias por todo… Pudieron pedir la recompensa que su gobierno da por mi cabeza…_

_-No mi General, nosotros no queremos dinero- interrumpió Stear._

_-Yo, creo en sus… ideales.., justicia y equidad para todos-añadió Albert con su acento gringo.- __Thanks por permitirnos, learn about you, and know you y ser también Villistas._

_-Ni tanto…gringo…y te llevas lo mejor de nosotros, a mi ahijada-dijo riendo con su clásica risotada.-Pero le advierto, si se la lleva pa' hacerla infeliz, pos mejor déjela, aquí hay muchos mexicanos que darían todo por estar en su lugar. ¿Uste chula se quiere ir? Si quiere los retengo, pa' que se quede con sus papás…_

_-No mi General, gracias, además mi papá ya quiere que me vaya, yo regresaré cuando sea necesario – dijo Dulce antes de que el Cuervo arrancara la carreta__**.**_

Una voz femenina lo hizo volver a la realidad al tiempo en que el sonido de la puerta de ébano de la biblioteca se abría con premura lo que apenas le dio tiempo de limpiarse la cara

-¡William! ¡Tenemos ya media hora de estarte esperando!- dijo una mujer de edad avanzada- El embajador de México es una persona muy responsable, debido a las noticias pudo haber cancelado pero esta mañana mandó a un mensajero para reiterar la invitación a su presentación a los habitantes de Chicago y ya lo sabes el dueño del tiene que "The Tribune Daily of Chicago" debe de estar presente.

-Tía la verdad, no tengo ánimos, ya van Stear y Archie…

-Pero tu eres el patriarca, el dueño del periódico y de muchas otras empresas aquí en Chicago, el gobernador cuenta con tu presencia… además...- dijo la mujer cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mas humilde – la gran duquesa Olga, me dijo que iba a ir y que quería presentarte a una amiguita, la condesa de Herefordshire.

-Tía, Tía…entiéndelo, no quiero conocer a nadie… deja por favor de insistir que debo casarme, yo ya lo hice, una vez y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo…si quieres que el apellido Andley siga pues ahí están Archie y Stear…la familia es la familia.- dijo al ponerse de pie y de una vez por todas cortar por lo sano esos jueguitos de la Tia Elroy con las amiguitas de sus amigas.- Lo siento Tía, pero tu sabes perfectamente mi posición… Adelántense, iré a conocer al nuevo embajador de México- dijo pasando saliva para poder quitarse ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar.

a casa de la embajada estaba adornada con un gusto exquisito, faroles aluzaban el largo camino de la reja a la gran puerta de hierro. Los elegantes carros negros de la alta sociedad de Chicago se estacionaban y mujeres bajaban con la última moda en Paris. El salón estaba lleno y la orquesta de cámara tocaba valses vieneses. Stear y Archie sonreían cada uno al lado de Elroy, así se sentían un poco resguardados de las jovencitas debutantes que los perseguían como abejas a las flores, no todos los partidos eran ricos guapos. Albert llegó solo y buscaba entre la gente a su tía, no sabía si optar por la estrategia de sus sobrinos o de a tiro poner cara de pocos amigos para que nadie se le acercara.

-William, ahí estas…- dijo contenta Elroy- recuerdas a la gran duquesa Olga ¿verdad? Es la hermana del desparecido zar de Rusia

-Claro que si Tía-dijo tratando de aminorar la imprudencia de su Tía-, Buenas noches milady.

La mujer sonrió y le entrego la mano para que la besara

-Buenas noches Wlliam, mira, aquí viene, mi amigo, Terry Grandchester

-¡Terry Grandchester!-grito en sus adentros- he oído ese nombre, pero ¿dónde?

Un hombre joven, alto, castaño de buen parecer y con el porte único de los ingleses lo saludó amigablemente.

-Terrence Grandchester, mucho gusto…¿William Andley?- dijo el joven haciendo su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante e inclinando la cabeza si dejar de mirar a Albert lo miraba como si ya lo conociera, como si supiera algo sobre él, lo que hizo sentir incómodo a Albert.

-William Albert Andley-declaró suficientemente fuerte su nombre. Fue entonces cuando una mujer delgada y vestida como toda una dama de sociedad se volteó y les regaló una gran sonrisa, se acercó en forma demasiado familiar a Terry y lo besó en la mejilla, no dejando de ver fijamente a Albert.

-Hola Terry ¿Me presentas a tu nuevo amigo?- ella llevaba un pequeño sombrero de lado que tenía una pequeña tela transparente que no dejaba ver su rostro por completo pero si su pequeña, lacia y oscura melena hasta el inicio del cuello, típico de la nueva década de los veinte.

-Yo los presento, muñeca-dijo Olga-ella es mi amiga la condesa de Herefordshire.

-¡Que linda es!- dijo Elroy satisfecha de su acción al ver que la chica no le fue indiferente a su sobrino.

-Ella es mi vecina- dijo Terry- las tierras las heredó de su esposo.

-Ah, o sea que es viuda, que joven para eso- añadió Elroy- lo lamento mucho querida.

-Yo más miss Andley, mi esposo era un hombre fiel a sus ideas, aunque para muchos solo fueran utopías… pero lo que más admiré de él, es que era todo un caballero y sobretodo su honestidad- dijo sin dejar de ver a Albert.

-Si , ¿y era inglés?-preguntó Elroy

-No, querida- contestó Olga- su esposo fue Sergei Ivan Mijailovich Vorostrov, conde de Vorostrov y de Herefordshire, sobrino y ahijado mío.

-¿Dijo Sergei Ivanov?-preguntó Albert asombrado.

-Si,-aclaró la joven mujer que vio a Albert directamente, intimidándolo con su verde mirada.-mucho gusto Mr. William Albert Andley, Yo soy Dulce Blanco viuda de Ivanov-Vorostrov, también hija del Coronel Pedro Blanco, el nuevo embajador de México.-añadió mientras levantaba el velo de su sombrero.

El mundo dio vueltas, Albert no lo podía creer, Dulce, su Sweety Candy frente a él. Se le estrujó el corazón al saber que solo se presentaba como viuda de Sergei.

-Y… ¿Solamente se casó una vez?- preguntó para ponerla en apuros.

Ella sonrió sarcástica y vio a los ojos a Terry para después regresarle la mirada- Mi estimado Mr. Andley hay cosas de las que ni siquiera vale la pena recordar.

Albert quedó mudo y observó detenidamente a Terry debió haber sido ese hombre elegante que la visitaba en su ausencia, ese que hablaba con acento inglés, ese imbécil con el que huyó cuando él tuvo que irse a cubrir la Guerra en Europa. Estaba tan junto de él, con tanta intimidad…En su mente ya le había tirado dos puñetazos a esa cara de galán populachero de cine.

La música paró por un momento y Pedro tomó la palabra en un inglés muy claro pero pausado, diciendo que le daba gusto estar como embajador interino por un año agradeciendo la presencia de todos, presentó a Alejandra su esposa y a Dulce su hija con todo y títulos nobiliarios, lo que de cajón le abría las puertas delante de todos esos catrines estirados, ni modo, lo que más odiaba y estaba convertido en uno de esos. Los invitó a bailar y pidió que empezara la música, el vals de Alejandra abrió el baile.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó Terry de inmediato a Dulce para apoyarla, la estaba viendo nerviosa.

-Claro-dijo sonriente al tomar la mano del inglés y encaminarse a la pista. Albert los alcanzó y le retiró la mano a Terry para tomar su lugar mientras dijo en perfecto español-¿Me permite duque de Grandcehster? Sin esperar respuesta.

-Es usted un fresco, el hábito no hace al monje.- djio Dulce entre dientes.

-¿A si y tu con tus títulos nobiliarios sacados de la manga? ¿Qué?

-No, yo realmente fui esposa de Sergei, jamás he negado lo que soy…no como otros.

-Claro que si, estas negando nuestro matrimonio- dijo resuelto.- ¿Qué? ¿El nuevo en la lista de tus maridos es Grandchester?

-No me obligue a darle su merecido frente a toda esta rinfla de achichcincles lamebotas del dueño de casi la mitad de Chicago.

-No solo eso, el patriarca de una de las familias más importantes de EU …Ah ha estado investigando señora viuda Ivanov-Vorostov.-dijo con su desesperante y petulante risita de lado.

-Solo una niña mexicana lo suficientemente estúpida no supo la verdad hace 8 años.-dijo ella con amargura

-Déjame explicarte Sweety Candy…

-En su vida… Mr. Andley, vuelva a dirigirse de esa forma a mi persona.-dijo molesta.-solo por educación estoy frente a usted, pero no abuse de mi paciencia… para mi todo ya está dicho entre usted y yo hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero Candy…

-Mi nombre es Dulce… para usted… condesa de Herefordshire.-dijo antes de dar la media vuelta y dejarlo en medio de la pista con la palabra en la boca, trató de seguirla pero el Cuervo se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué tal Cuervo? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me reconoces?

-Gusto en saludarlo… gringo- dijo determínate a no dejarlo pasar.

-You're gonna listen to me Candy… even you don't want to do it-le gritó al verla a mitad de las escaleras.

-¡Que te escuche la más vieja de tu casa!- gritó sin voltear atrás.

-Cuervo, déjame pasar…tengo…- dijo tratando de hacer aun lado ese hombre robusto de casi 2 metros de alto.

- Lo siento, como dicen ustedes, no puede pasar…-dijo con algo de suavidad en su voz al ver la suplica muda en esos ojos azules.- Un poco de paciencia gringo… ya sabe como es ¡terca como una mula! muy chula, pero mula al fin.

Albert se dio la media vuelta para buscar a Pedro o mejor a Alejandra, tenía que pedirle que intercedieran por él, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla a ir de su vida nuevamente y otra vez acompañada de ese petulante de Grandchester. Cuando vio que Terry se dirigía directamente a las escaleras y al pasar junto a él lo vio con una mirada burlona camuflajeada con un saludo de cabeza. Con gusto lo tomaba del cuello y desquitaba con el toda su frustración.

-¡Dulce, espérame!- le gritó, ella se detuvo en el último escalón.

Los celos lo inundaron, por él si esperó y volteó con una gran sonrisa, ¿Cómo era que ese idiota tuviera acceso con tanta familiaridad? Los vio perderse en la oscuridad del segundo piso. Sintió una mano que le tomó le brazo fuertemente

-¿Esa era Dulce?- preguntó Stear asombrado.

-¿Esa es la famosa Dulce Blanco?, ¡Wow! tío, de verdad que tienes razón es una mujer muy hermosa. Lo siento Tío William, pero yo nunca la vi, ella solo habló con mi secretaria.

Albert solo movió la cabeza y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su sobrino en muestra de su perdón.

-No solo es hermosa, es maravillosa- Suspiró- No te preocupes, las cosas sucedieron así, ni modo…

-Pero ahora puedes remediarlas, Albert- dijo Stear animándolo- recuerda que ella es tu esposa le-gal-men-te todavía.

-Es verdad Albert, nunca pusiste la demanda de abandono de hogar- añadió Archivold.

-No sabía si estaba viva o muerta…

-Pero para fines prácticos ella sigue siendo tu esposa.- dijo Archie-te lo digo como tu abogado. Y aunque ella no lo sepa… es toda una Andley.- dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

-No, espera, cuando se entere la Tía Elroy- dijo soltando una carcajada como cuando eran niños y hacían una travesura.

n el segundo piso Terry le preguntó si estaba bien, ella solo contestó poniéndose el índice en los labios en señal de que hiciera silencio justo antes de abrir la puerta de la recamara; tras la puerta vieron una de las escenas por demás tierna, en la cama estaban dormidos dos niños de siete años y a un lado, en la orilla, Dorotea con libro de cuentos todavía en las manos. Los dos chiquillos se parecían mucho, el mismo encaje de cara, el mismo corte de cabello, las mismas pestañas oscuras y abundantes herencia de Pedro. Dulce volteó a ver a Terry y le soltó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas llena de orgullo y ternura, él contestó de inmediato aunando en su mirada zafiro admiración y ternura. Ella fue a la ventana y la abrió completamente, de regreso a la cama tapó las piernas de Dorotea con una mantita, si su amiga supiera que Terry le vio las "piernas al aire" tal vez no le hablaría por el resto de su vida. Le dio la vuelta a la cama y se acercó a los niños para acariciarles las mejillas y plantarles un beso en la frente suavemente, su pie pisó algo duro en el suelo, lo recogió, era un atrapa-sueños; su mente voló en el tiempo en cuestión de segundos…

_¿Estás seguro, bien seguro que con esto se van a ir?- dijo Dulce mientras, hincada en la cama, trataba de colgar el artefacto indio en un clavo justo arriba de la cabecera. Con esa mirada esmeralda llena de inocencia que él amaba tanto._

_No , no se van, atrapa los malos sueños- dijo Albert al acercarse y acomodar en el clavo el aro de colores que tejió especialmente para ella después de tres noches en las que su Sweety Candy despertaba llena de angustia no recordando nada lo soñado.-Bueno si es que te dejo dormir- dijo al ir directo a su cuello para desplomarla en la superficie blanda de su cama.- ¿Te he dicho que te amo?- dijo al mismo tiempo en que seguía en su tarea de mordisquearla aun abajo del mentón._

_No, desde hace más de cinco minutos, ya estoy empezando a dudarlo- dijo entre risas debido a las cosquillas que le causaban los labios de Albert-Yo si te amo Gringo Loco- dijo pausadamente al tiempo en que él le besaba justo en la nuca._

Movió la cabeza para sacudirse la sensación de sus labios y corrió a la ventana para tomar aire, vio al horizonte lleno de luces nocturnas; sintió las manos de Terry en cada uno de sus brazos y su voz en su oído

-No estás sola Dulce, yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y se recargó en su pecho, fue entonces cuando se soltó llorando. Él le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a acomodarle la cabeza junto a su corazón.

Unos ojos azules veían la escena desde la acera llenos de celos, las palabras de Archie hacían eco en la mente de Albert "Para fines prácticos ella sigue siendo tu esposa"

-Entonces ¿Por qué diablos "mi esposa" está en los brazos de ese idiota en su recámara y yo estoy aquí como un verdadero imbécil?

-¿Decía algo señor?-preguntó el chofer.

-No, nada Alfred, vamos a casa.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

9


	7. Chapter 7

Por: Claudia Medina

"**El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta"**

**Capítulo 7**

aminó, caminó y caminó pero al fin se vio delante de esa casa a la cual desde la noche anterior se había jurado no regresar, pero fue imposible, tenía que hablar con ella, al menos para que supiera su situación legal. Los hombres en la reja no le permitieron el paso, después de insistir uno de ellos fue a preguntarle al Cuervo si era posible el acceso, mientras esperaba, una pelota de baseball pasó frente a él dirigiéndose directamente a la calle, un niño de unos siete años blanco de cabello negro y ojos verdes le gritó en español

-Chin…, la pelota

Albert lo vio con toda intención de brincar la reja para ir por su juguete, pero él en muestra de cortesía paró al carro que iba a desinflarla, la tomó y la arrojó hacia la blanca residencia yendo directamente a una de las ventanas del segundo piso "accidentalmente". El hombre de la reja después de un instante de indecisión corrió a la casa al escuchar gritos

-¡A que gringo, ya me la partiste...!- dijo el chico creyendo que el hombre rubio no le entendía. Al tiempo en que Dorotea venía corriendo y gritando…

-¡Pedrito, Pedrito! ¿Pos que hiciste m'jo? Rompiste la ventana de tu tía Angie.

-Disculpa no fue él, fui yo Dorotea, déjame pasar, tengo que hablar con Dulce, por favor

-¿conoce a Dulce?- preguntó Pedrito a Dorotea.

-Si, para su desgracia

-Dorotea- Albert insistió

-Ándele, pero yo voy a decir que me forzó eh, ya sabe como es Dulce.

-¡Gracias!-dijo al darle un beso

-¿Así que tu eres Pedrito? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó mientras se dirgían ala casa, intuyendo que tal vez fuera su hijo

-Siete, pero ¿porque conoces a mi hermana?

Una mujer castaña de estatura media y muy hermosa que lucía un embarazo casi a termino los interceptó en las escaleras

-No te preocupes, estoy bien Dorotea- dijo con una voz suave y tranquila-and you little gentleman…You're lucky your parents are not here, but, we'll have troubles with your father… you and me and your uncle Terry, because we gave you that ball.-en un acento totalmente britanico.

-No, Auntie Angie, I didn´t do, that's his fault- dijo señalando a Albert que estaba justo tras él. Iniciando una carrera a su recamara.

-Hi! I'm Angie Grandchester…-dijo sonriendo dulcificando aun más su estado.

-Hi, I'm William Andley- dijo Albert extendiendo la mano para besar la de la dama frente a él totalmente desconcertado.

-Yes, I know, I heard about you- demostrando que tenía referencias de él-Dulce is my close friend.

-Es la esposa del duque- dijo Dorotea con una mirada de complicidad

-Osea… que…-dijo Albert asombrado.

-She is in her room- dijo también ella con una risilla cómplice.

-La tercer puerta-dijo Dorotea-pero nosotros no sabemos nada.

-OK- Albert corrió por ese interminable pasillo. Sin dudar abrió la puerta, pero vio la habitación vacía, escuchó ruidos de agua en el baño y al darse cuenta que tenía seguro la abrió con un golpe fuerte de su hombro. La escena se repitió como casi ocho años atrás, en aquel río solo que esta vez Dulce estaba en su tina de baño y no hubo cabello largo que la cubriera. La respiración se le cortó, su cuerpo ya no era el mismo que recordaba ahora sus curvas estaban más embarnecidas, ahora era toda una mujer, solo fue un instante, un segundo, que le dio una razón más para seguir luchando por ella. Él fue quien le pasó la toalla.

-Albert eres el mismo…- gritó Dulce al arrebatarle la toalla.

-El mismo gringo terco más que tú…-la interrumpió sin darle oportunidad de hablar- a quien vas a escuchar quieras o no. – La tomó del brazo y la sacó del baño y la sentó en una silla todo tan rápido como si lo hubiera ensayado. En el camino arrancó los cordeles de la cortina y la amarró a la silla del tocador.

-Suéltame Albert, suéltame gringo jijo de tu remadre…-gritaba moviéndose como pez fuera del agua.

-Ah, el elegante léxico es de familia ¿verdad?, ya escuché a Pedrito- decía mientras abría los cajones buscando una mascada.- ¡Bingo! – dijo al encontrarla, le tapó la boca con esta. La cargó con todo y silla y la colocó frente a la cama.

-Ahora si me vas a escuchar Dulce Blanco de Andley, si escuchaste bien, de Andley- corroboró al ver que ella abrió sus ojos como platos y emitió algunos sonidos.- Empecemos desde el principio… Cuando llegamos a Chicago y nos quedamos en ese departamentito, te confesé que yo realmente era un periodista, que había vivido entre los indios en una reservación para un reportaje y que eso había cambiado mi vida, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? ¿Estamos? – Insistió hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza.- Mi seudónimo era "Albert Andrew" porque yo no quería que pensaran que mi trabajo solo valía por ser el heredero del periódico, esto fue desde antes, cuando mi padre aún vivía. Así que seguí siendo Albert hasta el día en que llegamos recién casados a Chicago, hablé con Archie, mi sobrino y George Johnson que son los encargados legales del emporio Andley. Prepararon todo para que yo ya me quedara al frente, yo ya estaba decidido a dejar mi vida de bohemia, de trotamundos como dice mi tía Elroy para hacerme cargo de la herencia de mi padre. No había sentido la responsabilidad hasta que ese cura nos casó, por ti, solo por ti y por la familia que ansiaba tener contigo. ¿Recuerdas los papeles que te di a firmar cuando hicimos lo de nuestro casamiento aquí en EU? No te diste cuenta pero firmaste cuatro papeles unos con mi nombre ficticio y otros con mi verdadero nombre.- Dulce pateó el suelo como signo de su inconformidad. – Albert se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama-Perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo así, ya conociste a mi tía, y no quería que hubiera ningún cabo suelto al presentarte con ella ya como mi esposa, fui un tonto, al dejar que pasara el tiempo pero fuimos tan felices en ese departamento que por mi, hubiera pasado toda mi vida así, pero era necesario que tomara ese cargo- dijo con resignación, respiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esa manía que Dulce conocía muy bien. –Aquella semana tenía planeado todo, te iba a decir la verdad y llevarte a nuestra nueva casa, pero Stear ya tenía medio mes desaparecido y tuve que salir en su búsqueda. Y me fui a la gran guerra, ya no buscando noticias sino solo como un tío buscando a su sobrino. Casi llegando a Liverpool, el barco en el que yo viajaba, fue bombardeado. Muy pocos sobrevivieron, yo entre ellos, pero mi memoria estaba perdida.- Solo en ese momento Dulce dejó de quejarse para solo escuchar y ver la sinceridad en el rostro del hombre que amaba.-Como traía una identificación como Albert Andrew en mi maleta me dieron por muerto. Esa fue la noticia oficial.- Volvió a respirar fuerte- Estuve en un pueblito de España, ahí fui trasladado por la Cruz Roja. Por eso ahora hablo bien el español. Trabajé de todo, hasta que un día, después de año y medio como regalo divino mi memoria regresó. Como ya había terminado la Guerra no me fue muy difícil regresar. Para mi asombro Stear estaba en Chicago sano y salvo, fui a buscarte en cuanto me bajé del tren pero tu ya no estabas, pregunté con los vecinos y todos coincidían en que un hombre elegante y con acento británico te visitaba y después te fuiste con él-dijo casi al borde del llanto.- Sé que me buscaste en el periódico y que te informaron que Albert Andrew había muerto, no te culpé y entendí que hubieras querido rehacer tu vida, siendo tan fascinante y maravillosa era iluso de mi parte no pensar que tuvieras pretendientes. De todas formas busque a tu padre en México, pero nunca di con ustedes, de pronto supe que la hacienda Lostanau estaba en venta y la compré, para así de alguna forma tener algo queme relacionara contigo. Hasta anoche que te vi de nuevo…pero créeme por favor que ni un solo segundo he dejado de amarte, aun y cuando mi memoria me abandonó en mis sueños la figura de una mujer en un río apuntándome con un rifle aparecía en mis sueños. Te amo Sweety Candy, te amo como el primer día. Tu y yo seguimos casados por todas las de la ley, no tienes porque ocultar que Pedrito es tu hijo…- Dulce le dio un pisotón para que la dejara hablar, emitía sonidos y movía la cabeza indicándole que le quitara la mascada-Está bien solo te dejaré hablar ¿OK? Tranquila…- dijo antes de quitarle la mordaza.

-Bien yo ya te escuché,- para su asombro, no gritó ni maldijo- Escúcheme bien señor William Albert Andley. Te estuve esperando como una Penélope el tiempo suficiente, como ya me había puesto en contacto con Terry por cumplir la última voluntad de Sergei, él vino a buscarme, para que recibiera en su nombre el pago de una apuesta que hicieron cuando estudiantes al buscar la mujer de sus sueños, cosa que tuve que pagar un corto-tiempo después cuando Terry conoció a mi amiga Angie. Un abogado estuvo insistiéndome que tenía que viajar a Inglaterra para reclamar mi herencia, incluso Olga me escribía constantemente para convencerme, pero yo no quería moverme por si regresabas, hasta que un día como todos que iba a preguntar por ti al periódico me dieron la noticia. Terry me convenció que lo mejor era aceptar la propuesta de la gran duquesa, así que primero regresé a México, destrozada, ¿Sabes lo que dijo el General cuando supo? Dijo "Quien nace águila jamás baja de las montañas" fue todo. Luisito me dijo que había leído algunos de tus reportajes y que tú hubieras sido un gran escritor. Me fui a Inglaterra y me quedé allá mientras estudiaba enfermería y me hice cargo junto con mi familia de las tierras abandonadas de Sergei. Así me convertí en la condesa de Herefordshire. Las cosas cambiaron en México y le ofrecieron a mi papá la embajada, y bueno aquí estamos, yo al menos por un tiempo, hasta que Angie dé a luz. Y eso es todo, jamás hui con Terry, él es como un hermano para mi, estoy segura que su amistad es la herencia más valiosa que Sergei me dejó.- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.-Terry me ha dado su apoyo y su cariño en los momentos más difíciles…y es injusto que hayas pensado eso de nosotros…de mi…-retificó- Yo, yo…

-Tu ¿Qué? Sweety Candy- dijo al acercarse demasiado a su cara

-Yo…tu, tu no has salido de mi vida, por eso me dolió mucho al leer ese periódico londinense tu presentación a la sociedad como el líder de los Andley, me sentí la más idiota de todo el mundo, me sentí engañada, que fácil era para alguien como tu engañar a una chica como yo…

-Te equivocas, yo jamás te engañé… te amo, te he extrañado, te he necesitado…- dijo al ir bajando la voz y buscar sus labios

-Yo también- alcanzó a decir ante de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo. Mientras él empezó a desamarrarla. Al sentirse libre se abrazaron como antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-Oye,¿ Pedrito sabe que no es tu hermano?

-No,- dijo mientras seguía besándolo-porque Pedrito si, es mi hermano.

-¡¿Cómo?!-preguntó asombrado.

-¿Necesitas una explicación?- dijo riendo- creó que el Coronel se molestaría si lo preguntas, rieron juntos

-Pero me dijeron que estabas embarazada cuando dejaste el departamento…¿Lo per….

-Shhhh… Pero, si crees que eres padre…

-¡Dulce, Dulce!- gritó Dorotea- Disculpa que los interrumpa en un momento tan importante…pero es Beto, los muchachos trataron de bajarlo pero no quiere…- dijo la mujer desesperada.

Albert siguió a Dorotea que no esperaron a que Dulce se visitera. Llegaron al jardín trasero y un grupo del personal de la embajada estaba al pie del árbol donde un chiquillo estaba en una de las ramas más altas.

-Beto, m'jo bájate-gritaba Dorotea.

-No nana, ya casi llego, tengo que llevar este pajarito con su mamá y su papá, se cayó del nido…-gritó el niño.

-Beto, me llamo Albert, si quieres puedo ir a ayudarte, pero no te muevas- dijo Albert al quitarse el saco y los zapatos, solo esperaba no haber perdido la practica. Empezó a escalar el árbol hasta llegar cerca del niño, ahora que lo tenía cerca ya no se le hacía tan parecido a Pedrito, este aunque su cabello era oscuro no era negro, más bien castaño y sus ojos eran azules a diferencia de los de su pequeño cuñado que los tenía verdes como Dulce, por un momento le recordó a Anthonny su pequeño hermano que murió de tuberculosis cuando tenía cinco años. – Hola, ¿Quieres dejarlo en el nido? Dámelo,- con algo de dificultad lo puso en el nido, diciendo algunas palabras en cheyenne – listo, ahora tenemos que bajarnos, ¿sabes que tu mamá está muy preocupada por ti y tu nana también?

-Mi mamita ya estaba triste. Si, anoche lloró toda la noche, yo la escuché.

-Te prometo que ya no va llorar por eso.

-¿Usted quien es?

-Allá abajo te digo ¿si? Creo que tu mami es la que debe aclararlo-sonrió- súbete como si fueras un changuito a mi espalda-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si ¿y usted?

-Por primera vez sí, pero me se unas palabras de los bravos Cheyenne que nos ayudarán a bajar sin miedo, porque ayudaste a la naturaleza. ¿Listo?- dijo al percatarse que el niño estaba sujeto. Bajaron lentamente lo cual causó que Dulce y Dorotea tuvieran el Jesús en la Boca. Un momento después se unieron al grupo Terry, Angie y Pedrito.

-Mamá, el señor Albert me ayudó y me enseñó una palabras Cheyenne.

-¿Si mi amor? Que bueno

-Ya no llore, Albert me dijo que ya no iba a llorar como ayer….-dijo al quitarle las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de su respuesta

-Si eso creo, mi amor, espero no volver a llorar por eso- dijo al tomar a Albert de la mano. Sus amigos se vieron entre si con una sonrisilla de gusto.

-Pero bueno creo que no hemos sido presentados formalmente caballerito,-dijo Albert- Yo soy William Albert Andley

-Muchas gracias, por ayudarme- dijo Beto al ver a su madre y esta lo incitó a presentarse- Yo soy Sergio Alberto Andrew Blanco, a sus órdenes.- dijo formalmente extendiendo la mano. A lo que Albert contestó con un abrazo.

-Espero que no te molestes- dijo Dulce.

-No, claro que no, si Sergei ha cuidado de ustedes por mi desde el cielo.

-Alberto, él es tu papá- dijo Dulce

-¿de verdad? Pero usted me dijo…

-Todo fue una gran confusión… que después con calma te explicaremos.

Terry se dirigió a ellos, así que ya se aclararon las cosas… que bueno…

-Quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas Duque…- dijo Albert al ponerse en pie y darle la mano

-Terry, solo Terry… -dijo sonriendo al estrechar la mano de su "rival".

-Muchas gracias, no sé como pagarle…

-La amistad no se paga, se regala. Yo estoy en deuda con Dulce por haberme presentado a Angie- dijo riendo.

-Cuente usted conmigo- dijo al darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

a luna parecía un farol, tan deslumbrante que solo en el cielo mexicano podía lucir así. El jardín de la hacienda de El Carmen lucía sus galas de antaño, las flores estaban justo como Dulce las recordaba de su niñez, aunque ahora le parecía todo un poco más chico. Las jaulas de Doña Leonarda estaban ahí, colgadas, algunas eran originales otras Alejandra las sustituyó por una nuevas, pero siguió con la tradición del corredor de bordado junto a la fuente lleno de cantos de pájaros. Dulce se colocó justo donde recordaba que Elisa la mojó aquel día en que conoció a su padre, vió hacia arriba y casi pudo ver las imágenes de de sus primos riéndose de ella. Dicen que Elisa se fue a un convento y a Nestor lo vieron hacia unos años luchando con los cristeros. Los abuelos murieron en un hospital después de un ataque, los pocos empleados fieles que solo fueron tres lograron llevarlos. De Carmen y Federico nunca se supo nada.

Pasarían las vacaciones ahí hasta que la escuela empezara en Chicago. Esa noche celebraban el cumpleaños de Alejandra y el Coronel echó la casa por la ventana, ahora no estaba el general Villa, sino gente de la realeza británica y rusa en su fiesta así como embajadores y gobernadores. Hasta su "su consuegra" la tía Elroy llegó con Archie y Alistear por la tarde.

-Lo lograste Dulce Alejandra - escuchó la voz suave de Alejandra tras de ella. –Lograste ambas cosas, ser un ser humano y toda una dama. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- dijo al abrazarla.

-Usted madre, fue quien me enseñó, la quiero mucho mamacita. Aprendí ser simplemente mujer, de usted.

-Esa noche estaba tan preocupada, recuerdas al hijo del tendero, quería pedir tu mano a mi padre, pero mi hermana dijo que sería mejor para Elisa así en medio de toda la revuelta por lo menos aseguraba alguien con algo de dinero- dijo con voz triste- pero llegó tu padre y junto con la revolución cambió nuestras vidas; aunque si quería que te casaras, pero por amor como lo hice yo.

-Y llegó El Gringo, Doña Alejandra, que se quedó con su hija- dijo Albert que abrazó a su Sweety Candy por la espalda cobijándola con sus brazos, y con sus manos acarició el vientre de seis meses de embarazo.-Te amo Sweety Candy- dijo al besarla suavemente en la mejilla mientras contemplaban la luna.

Los mariachis empezaron a tocar el vals "Alejandra".

-Ya me voy tu padre ha de estar buscándome por todo el salón- dijo Alejandra al irse aprisa.

-¿Qué pasará en cien años?-preguntó Dulce al ver la luna.

-No sé tal vez, la gente se esté peleando por vivir en la luna, haya aviones que vayan hasta allá…

- Se ve que has leído a Verne…- suspiró-Tal vez, las mujeres por fin voten… porque a como están las cosas de lentas- dijo riendo- o las mujeres salgan a trabajar o mejor aún haya mujeres presidentas.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Albert con ternura,- eres increíble por eso te amo Sweety Candy ¿no te lo había dicho?

-No desde hace más de cinco minutos, estoy empezando a dudarlo- dijo al voltearse enfrente a él- Yo si te amo Gringo Loco.- dijo al besarlo como nunca. Mientras bailaban lentamente el vals que los unió por siempre.

Verdaderamente Albert vio y vivió muchas cosas en su vida, y tal vez le faltaron muchas por ver y vivir pero de algo siempre estuvo seguro que "El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta" El amor de Dulce lo cambió por completo, esa mujer le salvó la vida, le dio una nueva visión de esta y le dio un objetivo para vivir.

-andy… ¿Dónde estás hija?- gritó Karina al entrar en al biblioteca-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Porqué estas llorando?- dijo al sentarse frente a su hija de catorce años.

-Este libro mami- dijo llorando

-Ah… "El Gringo" si fue de los últimos que escribió el abuelo Albert, la abuela Dulce me hizo leérselo según ella que porque no veía, ya tenía como 90 años y estaba muy lúcida, fue cuando a tu papá lo enviaron a la guerra del golfo y yo estaba indecisa si seguir con nuestro compromiso, fue su manera de darme su consejo, y bueno pues gracias a ella estás tu aquí… Por eso decidimos ponerte Candy- dijo Karina con dulzura apartando un cabello rebelde de la frente de su hija-Ella alcanzó a conocerte.

-Es que en clase hablamos del centenario de la revolución mexicana, mi maestro de historia se enteró que mi abuelo Pedro fue el famoso Coronel Blanco, así que me pidió que escribiera algo, busqué aquí y me encontré este libro...pero es tan triste todo…

-No fue triste, así es la vida, pero a pesar de que nuestros antepasados vivieron guerras y revoluciones, siempre encontraron, amistad, lealtad, ideales, sueños y como dice "El gringo" "El amor puede nacer en tiempo de guerra y revoluciona igual que una revuelta". A nosotros nos toca cambiar y mejorar las cosas para quienes nos siguen, tal vez dentro de cien años alguien va a leer tu libro…Ándale vamos a cenar.

Del escritorio:

Pues eso es todo amigas…como diría Porky. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia algo diferente a lo acostumbrado de Candy. Por fis comments ya saben donde en CB,GE,ALSS,CITA,Art-GT y Residencia Grandchester.

Mis mails claumedh .mx y galiahmedh 

Creo que Terry hizo un buen papel ¿no?

Gracias por su tiempo para leerme.

12


End file.
